


Broken Home

by droptheother



Series: Broken Home [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: About Supernatural, Alive Laura Hale, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Derek and Stiles Meet Differently, Blue Moon, Bonding, Comfort, Danny Mahealani Knows, Dead Sheriff Stilinski, Derek Comes Back, Derek Leaves Beacon Hills, Feels, Food, Full Shift Werewolves, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Isaac is a Sweetheart, Landlord Derek, M/M, Minor Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes, Motel California, Pack Dad Derek Hale, Parent/Child Incest, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Pedophilia, Protective Jordan Parrish, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Has Issues, Stiles Has Nightmares, Stiles in Denial, The Pack Ships It, sort of
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:24:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 59
Words: 20,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4552272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/droptheother/pseuds/droptheother
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles nienawidził swojego ojca.</p><p>CZYLI to, w którym szeryf nie był taki dobry, jak wszyscy myśleli, że był.<br/>ALBO Stiles!IsaacLaheyAU, po części, minus zamrażarka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Opowiadanie będzie składało się z naprawdę wielu rozdziałów, ale bardzo, BARDZO krótkich. Uprzedziłam, żeby potem nie było. + Tagi będą dodawane z czasem, bo po co spoilerować od razu. Poczytacie - zobaczycie. :) Rating się zmienił.  
> PS. Kolejne rozdziały będą pojawiać dwa razy dziennie.  
> Co do Hey, hey... 14 rozdział jest wstawiony. 
> 
> Niebetowane.
> 
> Tytuł - tytuł jednej z piosenek o przemocy domowej.

Stiles nienawidził swojego ojca.

Nienawidził go z całego serca, które jakimś cudem przetrwało każdą tyradę, każdy zły dotyk, każde złe słowo.

Gdyby mógł, już dawno uciekłby z domu i zaszył się gdzieś, chociażby w lesie, by zaznać trochę spokoju. Gdyby mógł, zaprzyjaźniłby się z kimś ze szkoły, żeby chociaż w obecności jednej osoby nie czuć się zaszczutym i sponiewieranym. Gdyby mógł, ożywiłby mamę, nawet za cenę własnego życia, żeby ojciec znów był dawnym sobą.

Nie mógł zrobić wielu rzeczy. Żadnej, na którą miałby ochotę. Nic, co sprawiłoby mu przyjemność. Nawet usiąść i w spokoju przeczytać książkę, które kiedyś przecież zjadał niczym deser po obiedzie.

Stiles _naprawdę_ nienawidził swojego ojca.

Ale kiedy dowiedział się, że ten nie żyje…

Cóż, na pewno nie poczuł ulgi, o jakiej zawsze myślał, że poczuje. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dodaję dzisiaj i postaram się zrobić to również jutro rano, a potem nie będzie mnie do poniedziałku.  
> Miłego! :)

Wieści przyniósł mu zastępca szeryfa, Jordan Parrish.

Mężczyzna współpracował z ojcem od całkiem niedawna, ale był zaufanym pracownikiem. Stiles również go lubił, chociaż nie miał z nim za wiele kontaktu. Czasami jednak Parrish ich odwiedzał i to były nieliczne z dni, w których ojciec utrzymywał pozory normalności, a nawet pozwalał mu wychodzić na dłużej, niż piętnaście minut.

Stiles był akurat zajęty przygotowaniem obiadu, jak codziennie zresztą, kiedy zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi. Z westchnięciem, i wahaniem, poszedł do drzwi, gdzie zauważył bladego Parrisha, który miął w dłoniach jakiś papier.

Nie zdążył spytać, o co chodzi, gdy rozdzwonił się telefon. Zastępca wyraźnie się wzdrygnął, a Stiles już w ogóle zgłupiał.

A potem Jordan wypowiedział słowa, które zatrząsnęły fundamentami świata siedemnastolatka.

\- Twój ojciec… nie żyje.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To wracam w poniedziałek. Miłego! :*

Stiles nie miał żadnych przyjaciół.

Nie miał nikogo, kto byłby mu na tyle bliski, by mógł podzielić się z nim swoją stratą. Nikogo, kto użyczyłby swojego ramienia, na które Stiles mógłby płakać i płakać, i nigdy nie przestać.

Miał tylko lojalnych współpracowników szeryfa, który był dla nich „niczym drugi ojciec”. To oni najwięcej mu pomogli. Pomogli mu zorganizować pogrzeb, pomogli finansowo, pomogli ogarnąć dom. Pomagali i pomagali, byli i wspierali tego biednego nastolatka, który stracił jedyną rodzinę, który czasami zawieszał się i wpatrywał w jeden punkt o wiele za długo, który rozklejał się na widok mundurów policji, jak dobry syn, którym był. Jak dobry syn, którym był zmuszony być.

Stiles naprawdę nie miał żadnych przyjaciół.

Ale w sytuacjach ekstremalnych – takich jak ta – zawsze znajdą się ludzie, którzy będą chcieli cię pocieszyć. Do jego domu zawitali nauczyciele, uczniowie, nawet sam pan burmistrz z córką. Lydia Martin spojrzała na niego chyba po raz pierwszy raz w życiu, ale Stiles nie miał siły, by się tym ekscytować. Nie miał też siły przyjmować kondolencji od każdego, dosłownie każdego z Beacon Hills, ale musiał to zrobić. Musiał być dobrym synem.

Nawet po śmierci ojca to brzemię go prześladowało.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mam dobry humor, znalazłam wifi, więc proszę. :D

Pierwszy raz zauważył go na cmentarzu.

Mężczyzna stał w oddali, przy linii drzew, podczas kiedy inni wrzucali bruzdy ziemi do dołu, w którym spoczywał najlepszy szeryf, jaki kiedykolwiek urzędował w mieście.

Był wysoki, szeroki w ramionach i Stiles nawet stojąc kilkaset metrów dalej, czuł, jak tajemnicza aura od niego bije. Facet ubrał się w czarną skórzaną kurtkę, na nosie miał okulary przeciwsłoneczne, a obok niego stała nieco niższa blondynka, która rozglądała się dookoła, jakby nie była zainteresowana szopką, która odstawiała się przy nowopowstałym grobie. Mężczyzna jednak stał prosto, patrząc przed siebie, i Stiles przez chwilę myślał, że świdrował go wzrokiem, ale nie był pewien.

Kto normalny nosi ciemne okulary w, wyjątkowo jak na Kalifornię, szary dzień bez ani cienia słońca?

Brunet pojawił się również w domu Stilinskich.

Kobieta, która była z nim na cmentarzu, uwieszona była jego ramienia, tym razem skupiając się na czymś. Na Stilesie, dokładnie mówiąc, i wyglądała wtedy jak predator, kiedy tak przyglądała mu się uważnie. Jej czerwone niczym krew usta wygięły się w lekkim uśmiechu, gdy Stilinski w końcu na nią spojrzał, ale nie odezwała się ani słowem.

W przeciwieństwie do mężczyzny, który powiedział coś, co całkowicie zbiło go z tropu. To nie było żadne „współczuję ci”, „moje kondolencje”, czy nawet „twój ojciec był dobrym człowiekiem”, czego Stiles nienawidził bardziej, niż samego szeryfa.

\- Jeśli kiedyś potrzebowałbyś pomocy, zwróć się do mnie. Nazywam się Derek Hale.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Znowu mam wifi, tym razem mi się nudzi, więc wstawiam. :)

Stiles nieprędko zapomniał o tym spotkaniu.

Na każdym kroku przypominało mu o tym dosłownie wszystko. Początkowo Hale mignął mu to tu, czy tam, wiecznie w tej swojej nieodłącznej czarnej skórze.

Potem zaczęli na siebie wpadać – hipermarket, bank, poczta, urząd, stacja benzynowa, biblioteka. Jeszcze brakowało, żeby Stiles zaczął widywać go w swojej szkole, chociaż i na tym się nie zawiódł. Derek czasami podrzucał do liceum tę blondynkę, która zawróciła w głowie połowie szkoły, wiecznie uśmiechniętego chłopaka z nieco krzywą szczęką, wysokiego blondyna o kręconych włosach, który zawsze milczał, i szerokiego w ramionach ciemnoskórego chłopaka, wyglądającego na co najmniej dwadzieścia parę lat.

Zawsze, kiedy Stiles ich zauważył, wysiadających z czarnego Camaro (próbował usilnie nie komentować wyboru akurat tego samochodu - _czyżby chciał coś sobie zrekompensować?_ ), mężczyzna jakimś magicznym zbiegiem okoliczności wyłapywał jego sylwetkę w tłumie i kiwał głową na powitanie.

Stilinski na początku nie reagował, ale po jakimś czasie zaczął odwzajemniać gest.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To wróciłam i chyba będę kontynuować codzienne update'y. :D Mam kolejnych trzydzieści rozdziałów! :O Przygotować się na duuużo angstu.  
> Miłego!

Plotki w BHHS roznosiły się szybko.

Już po kilku dniach dotarły nawet do Stilesa, chociaż on nie miał z kim dzielić się informacjami.

Cała czwórka była w jego wieku i każdy z nich miał z nim jakieś zajęcia. Erica Reyes – dziewczyna miała gdzieś praktycznie wszystkich, z szacunkiem odnosząc się jedynie do wybranych osób – biologię. Scott McCall – chłopak już po kilku dniach miał wianuszek adoratorek za sobą i znajomych, którzy kleili się do niego niczym do lepu na muchy – ekonomię. Isaac Lahey – Stiles odkrył, że małomówność chłopaka jest cechą wrodzoną, bo nawet na lekcjach milczał jak zaklęty – rozszerzoną matematykę. Vernon Boyd – przerażający wielkością swego ciała, ale najwyraźniej dziewczynom to się podobało – historię.

Każde z nich kręciło się wyjątkowo blisko niego, ale po kilku dniach Stiles stwierdził, że ma paranoję. Skupił się więc na sobie i swoich problemach, swoich zadaniach domowych, swoim domu, którego sprzedażą się zajmował.

Do jego osiemnastych urodzin został zaledwie miesiąc, więc będzie mógł sam pośredniczyć w tej transakcji. Miał już nawet na oku mieszkanie, w którym zamieszka i kontaktował się na co jakiś czas z właścicielem, który obiecał, że da mu tyle czasu, ile potrzebuje, żeby się ogarnąć.

Czasami czuł na sobie wzrok Lydii Martin, ale próbował nie zwracać na to uwagi. Podczas przerw poruszał się wśród tłumów prawie niezauważony, a na czas lunchu zamykał się w bibliotece, która zawsze była pusta.

Do czasu, aż jego kryjówkę odkryły dzieciaki Dereka Hale’a, które zaczęły spędzać tam czas razem z nim, zostawiając go jednak samemu sobie.

Po jakimś czasie Stiles uznał, że w sumie mu to nie przeszkadza.


	7. Chapter 7

Do czasu, aż Stiles nie skończył osiemnastu lat, opiekę nad nim sprawował Parrish.

Sąd zgodził się z adwokatem Stilesa, który wnosił o to, by nie wysyłać go do rodziny zastępczej, skoro chłopak i tak za niedługo zostanie pełnoletnim i pełnoprawnym obywatelem USA. Adwokat ten był adwokatem ojca i nie wziął od niego ani grosza, chociaż teoretycznie powinien wziąć grube pieniądze. Stiles nie lubił takich „prezentów”, ale Andrew zapewnił go, że miał dług wdzięczności u szeryfa i w ten sposób może go zwyczajnie spłacić.

Jordan pozwolił mu wprowadzić się do swojego mieszkania, gdy Stiles powiedział mu o sprzedaży domu. Stiles miał własny pokój, z którego i tak niewiele korzystał, spędzając jak najwięcej czasu poza mieszkaniem, żyjąc życiem, którego nigdy nie miał. Po raz pierwszy od dawna mógł na spokojnie odwiedzić na cmentarzu mamę, i tylko do niej mówił, gdy tam przesiadywał. Ojciec był pochowany razem z nią, ale Stiles nie był w stanie odezwać się do niego ani słowem.

Wciąż płakał po nocach przez to, co się wydarzyło, ale nie potrafił też zapomnieć o tym wszystkim, co ojciec wyprawiał za zamkniętymi drzwiami ich domu.

To szargało jego nerwy.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dzisiaj będzie jeszcze jeden update. :) Prezent na... wakacje, czy coś. :D Miłego!

Stiles nie chciał iść na czytanie testamentu.

Bał się, co będzie tam napisane, bał się, że ojciec nie pozostawił go z niczym, bał się, że zostanie bezdomnym. Albo – co gorsze – stanie się właścicielem domu, o którym wolał zapomnieć. Raz na zawsze.

Spełniły się jednak jego najgorsze podejrzenia. Co więcej – ojciec pozostawił mu całkiem sporą sumkę pieniędzy, i to Stilesowi nie podobało się jeszcze bardziej. Nienawidził tego, że nawet po jego śmierci będzie zdany na jego łaskę, zdany na używanie pieniędzy, które należały do niego. Nie chciał ich, ale wiedział, że bez tego długo nie pożyje, dlatego siedział cicho, gdy notariusz czytał kolejne podpunkty ostatniej woli Johna Stilinskiego.

Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zrobił po wyjściu z gabinetu, to zamknięcie się w łazience kancelarii. Przetarł twarz wodą z kranu, ale nie był pewien, czy spływające krople po jego policzkach to tylko i wyłącznie zwykła woda.


	9. Chapter 9

Koszmary męczyły Stilesa praktycznie każdej nocy.

Najsilniejsze były, kiedy spał w swoim starym domu. U Jordana nieco wyblakły, ale nie zniknęły. Nie znikną nigdy, Stiles o tym wiedział.

Czasami, siedząc w klasie czy bibliotece, w swoim Jeepie albo sklepie, widział ojca, który stał obok niego ze szklanką whisky w dłoni i mówił do niego okrutne rzeczy. Takie, od których Stiles prawie dostawał ataków paniki, takie, które sprawiały, że nie mógł dłużej wytrzymać. Zakrywał wtedy uszy, powtarzając sobie w głowie, że to tylko wyobraźnia, że to tylko wspomnienia, że to tylko _przeszłość_.

Po tym, kiedy Stiles w końcu sprzedał dom, było mu łatwiej. Było mu _znacznie_ łatwiej, chociaż czasami przyłapywał się, że skręca samochodem w ulicę, na której kiedyś mieszkał. Było mu znacznie _łatwiej_ , ale wciąż czuł na sobie dotyk ojca, wciąż czuł jego ciężką rękę, wciąż czuł jego zatruty alkoholem oddech.

Koszmary nie były najgorsze, z koszmarów łatwo się wybudzić.

Najgorsze były wspomnienia, które nie chciały odejść.


	10. Chapter 10

Kiedy już był gotów, spotkał się z właścicielem budynku, w którym miał zamieszkać.

Chciał podpisać umowę jak najszybciej. Ludzie, którzy mieli kupić dom, byli już całkowicie zdecydowani, zostało im tylko wynegocjować ostateczną cenę. Chciał więc mieć swoje miejsce, zejść z barków Jordana i postawić się na nogi, zacząć w końcu oddychać.

Z mężczyzną miał spotkać się w jego mieszkaniu/biurze, które znajdowało się na szczycie tego samego budynku, w którym za niedługo zacznie nowe życie. Użył windy towarowej i z zaskoczeniem uznał, że bardzo mu się to podoba. Ten niby obskurny wygląd budynku, w którym mieszkały rodziny z dzieciakami, zwierzęta i starsi ludzie. Który zamieszkiwali ludzie tak przyjaźni, że uśmiechali się do niego i kiwali mu, gdy wchodził do środka.

Drzwiami do praktycznie każdego mieszkania były ciężkie, odsuwane metalowe wrota, które przywodziły na myśl stare fabryki. To również przypadło Stilesowi do gustu.

Zapukał cicho i niedługo musiał czekać na to, by przywitał go…

\- _Derek Hale_?

Wydusił z siebie, zaskoczony.

Nie miał pojęcia, jak nazywa się właściciel. Na stronie internetowej znalazł tylko maila, który w swojej nazwie zawierał jedynie adres budynku, żadnego nazwiska.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się delikatnie i wpuścił go do środka, proponując coś do picia.

Już chwilę później Stilinski przeglądał umowę i podpisywał ją natychmiast po przeczytaniu. Miał zobowiązanie na pięć lat, z możliwością jego przedłużenia. Derek dał mu trzymiesięczne zwolnienie od płacenia czynszu – „remonty i meble kosztują, wiem o tym” – i nie ugiął się, nawet kiedy Stiles powiedział, że nie musi tego robić.

\- Każdy nowy lokator dostaje taki przywilej.

Stiles nie był do końca przekonany, ale kiwnął głową, podnosząc się z kanapy. Przytulał do piersi papiery, ściskając je mocno i czuł ulgę. Cholerną ulgę.

\- Miło robi się z tobą interesy, G…

\- Stiles.

\- _Stiles_.

Powtórzył Derek, a ton jego głosu zrobił z nim coś tak dziwnego, że musiał natychmiast się stamtąd wydostać. Uścisnęli sobie tylko dłonie i Stilinski uciekł, zatrzymując się dopiero przy aucie.


	11. Chapter 11

W dniu swoich urodzin nie robił za wiele.

Była sobota, więc nie musiał iść do szkoły. Parrish od rana był na komisariacie – jako nowy szeryf miał naprawdę dużo pracy – ale zrobił mu śniadanie przed wyjściem. Pancakes z syropem klonowym. Stiles miał ochotę wycałować go za to od stóp do głowy, ale poprzestał jedynie na podziękowaniach przez telefon.

Obok talerza znalazł małe pudełeczko. Otwierał je naprawdę ostrożnie, niepewny zawartości, a kiedy już zobaczył, co jest w środku, odrzucił je daleko od siebie. Zaczął się trząść i oddychać niemiarowo, nie mogąc opanować mocno i szybko bijącego serca. Przełknął ciężko, podchodząc odrobinę bliżej i jeszcze raz sięgając po prezent.

Parrish nie wiedział. Parrish nie miał zielonego pojęcia o niczym, nie wiedział o ojcu. Chciał być miły.

\- Chciał dać ci coś, co będzie ci o nim przypominać. Chciał być miły.

Powtarzał sobie, patrząc na odznakę szeryfa, która należała do Johna.

\- Chciał być miły.

Powtórzył jeszcze raz, chowając ją – zamkniętą szczelnie w pudełku – na dno swojej torby.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miłego, kochani! :* Dzisiaj znów będą dwie aktualizacje. :D I tak już chyba zostanie.

Nie musiał wiele remontować w nowym mieszkaniu.

Było wręcz w idealnym stanie, dlatego jedyne, co zrobił, to pomalowanie ścian. Szare w swoim pokoju. Kawa z mlekiem w salonie i kuchni, które były jednością. Łazienka była okafelkowana.

Meble kupił nowe. Stary dom zostawił całkowicie wyposażony, zabierając tylko niektóre rzeczy, takie jak ubrania, książki, zdjęcia. Zostawił nawet zastawę, chcąc zainwestować w kompletnie nową, żeby i ona nie przypominała mu o niczym.

Na przykład o tym, jak ojciec rzucał w niego talerzami, bo nie był zadowolony z obiadu.

Kupił szafy i szafki, stół i kanapę, łóżko i regał na książki. Kupił nowe ręczniki, starych pozbywając się na rzecz czerwonego krzyża, kupił nową kuchnię – ze zmywarką i wszystkim, o czym zawsze marzył – kupił telewizor i xboxa. Stać go było. Poza tym – nie miał zamiaru ruszać się z Beacon Hills. Nie miał zbyt wielu perspektyw, nie miał planów na przyszłość. Mógł zainwestować we własny dom. Dom, który będzie budował od podstaw.

Kiedy wprowadził się na dobre, ktoś zapukał do jego drzwi. Nikogo pod nimi nie było, gdy otworzył. Znalazł tam jedynie prezent, mały kwiatek w doniczce. Nie miał pojęcia od kogo to. Przez chwilę myślał o ludziach z komisariatu, ale wykluczył ich szybko, gdy wieczorem do niego przyszli i przynieśli ze sobą obraz Jokera. Stiles zaprosił na „parapetówkę” Dereka Hale’a, ale ten się nie pojawił.

Był tylko trochę zawiedziony.


	13. Chapter 13

\- Przepraszam, że nie przyszedłem.

To były słowa, którymi przywitał go Hale w hipermarkecie.

Od „imprezy” minął ponad tydzień i to był pierwszy raz od dawna, kiedy na siebie wpadli. Stiles spojrzał na niego zaskoczony, ale w końcu opanował się i wzruszył lekko ramionami.

\- Nie masz za co.

Powiedział, pakując do koszyka płatki śniadaniowe.

\- Przyszedłbym, ale nie było mnie w domu przez ostatnie kilka dni. Wyjechaliśmy na małą wycieczkę.

A, właśnie. W szkole brakowało jego dzieciaków i dużo ludzi głośno wyrażało z tego powodu swój zawód. W poprzedni weekend odbywał się bal (coś związanego z niebieskim księżycem – rzadką pełnią, która zdarzała się raz na kilka lat) i bardzo dużo osób chciało pójść na niego z którymś z nich. Nawet Stiles został zaproszony, ale podziękował Danny’emu, wiedząc, że ten próbuje być tylko miły i dowiedzieć się czy Stilinski również gra w jego drużynie. Miał jednak podejrzenia, że Mahealani od dawna to wie.

\- Nie ma sprawy. Mam nadzieję, że się udała.

Usta Dereka drgnęły lekko, ale nic nie powiedział.

\- Dostałeś kwiat?

Spytał, kiedy Stiles był już gotów pożegnać się, by dokończyć robienie zakupów.

\- Och. Był od ciebie?

Hale kiwnął głową.

\- Dostałem, dziękuję. Jest bardzo ładny.

Skłamał gładko. Nienawidził kwiatów. Nienawidził ich, odkąd ojciec rzucił w niego doniczką. Nienawidził, odkąd ojciec kazał używać mu tego kwiatowego płynu do płukania tkanin. Nienawidził, odkąd był zmuszony wdychać je za każdym razem…

Stiles uśmiechnął się delikatnie, ale twarz mężczyzny wyglądała, jakby nie do końca mu uwierzył. Marszczył brwi i ogólnie wyglądał, jakby coś bardzo mu się nie podobało, ale Stiles nie zamierzał się przejmować. Podziękował jeszcze raz i przeprosił, tłumacząc się zakupami.

Derek pozwolił mu odejść, chociaż wyglądał, jakby chciał wymordować cały świat.


	14. Chapter 14

Kilka dni później odwiedził go Isaac.

Było to niemałym zaskoczeniem, bo chłopak naprawdę nie rozmawiał z nikim, oprócz swojej „watahy”, jak Stiles ich żartobliwie nazywał w swojej głowie.

\- Mógłbym…

Chłopak odchrząknął cicho, skubiąc palcami jednej dłoni zeszyt, który trzymał w drugiej.

\- Czy mógłbyś pomóc mi z czymś do szkoły?

Spytał w końcu, a Stiles uśmiechnął się szeroko. Rozsunął bardziej drzwi, żeby Isaac mógł swobodnie przejść, a potem zaprowadził go do salonu, w którym sam akurat rozwiązywał własne zadania.

Lahey miał problem nierównościami wymiernymi. Uporali się z tym jednak w kilka godzin, chociaż Stiles nalegał, żeby Isaac przyszedł znów, by mogli razem poćwiczyć. Blondyn podziękował i obiecał, że rozwiąże zadane przez Stilesa przykłady.

Następnego dnia Stilinski znalazł na wycieraczce naczynie pełne ciepłej zapiekanki makaronowej.


	15. Chapter 15

Isaac coraz częściej z nim rozmawiał.

Najczęściej w mieszkaniu Stilesa, w którym zajmowali się matematyką, ale z czasem i innymi przedmiotami. Lahey był całkiem rozgarnięty i nie miał wielu problemów z nauką, ale kiedy już jakieś napotykał, zacinał się. Stiles był bardziej niż rad, by pomagać mu je pokonywać. Po kilku tygodniach mógł nawet powiedzieć, że razem z Isaaciem zostali nawet całkiem dobrymi kumplami.

Pewnego razu Lahey wszedł już nawet bez pukania. Stiles siedział wtedy przed telewizorem, obijając się niemiłosiernie, przeglądając swojego Netflixa w poszukiwaniu czegoś normalnego do obejrzenia.

\- Derek kazał ci to przynieść.

Usłyszał, zanim blondyn usiadł na łóżku obok niego. Podniósł najpierw jego stopy, kładąc się sobie na udach, i rozłożył się, wyglądając na całkiem rozluźnionego.

\- Co takiego?

Spytał z ciekawości, chociaż po zapachu, jaki rozchodził się po mieszkaniu, domyślił się, że chodzi o jedzenie.

\- Mac ‘n cheese.

Stiles poruszył się nerwowo. Nie chodziło o sam fakt, że Derek go dokarmiał (chociaż nad tym też często się zastanawiał), ale o danie, które mężczyzna sobie na ten cel wybrał.

\- Coś nie tak?

Spytał Isaac, nagle całkowicie się spinając.

\- Nic, nic, po prostu… Podziękuj mu. To bardzo miłe z jego strony.

\- Stiles.

Stilinski przygryzł dolną wargę, kuląc się w sobie nieznacznie.

\- Nie za bardzo… za tym przepadam.

Mruknął w końcu. Nienawidził tego dania od śmierci mamy. Nienawidził go, odkąd ojciec kazał je sobie gotować co tydzień, w każdą sobotę, jak wcześniej. Nienawidził, kiedy ojciec wmuszał to w niego siłą, sprawiając, że Stiles potem wymiotował całą noc.

Isaac zrobił coś, czego Stiles się nie spodziewał. Wstał, wyrzucił wszystko do śmietnika, po czym wyniósł śmieci, powracając po chwili na swoje miejsce, jak gdyby nigdy nic.

\- Co oglądamy?


	16. Chapter 16

Derek przestał mu gotować.

Gotować dla niego…? Przygotowywać dania, które Isaac przynosił na dół częściej, niż przyzwoitość na to pozwalała. Rzadziej też na siebie wpadali, chociaż to mogło mieć coś wspólnego z tym, że Hale zajęty był czymś bardzo ważnym. Przynajmniej tak twierdził Isaac.

Lahey coraz częściej zaczął Dereka wspominać. Mówił o tym, co Hale robi, że jest dla nich dobrą ojcowską figurą, że naprawdę im wszystkim pomógł. Coraz częściej rozmawiali o jego przyjaciołach i chłopak zaproponował nawet, że powinni się wszyscy razem spotkać.

\- Przyprowadź ich ze sobą następnym razem.

Powiedział Stiles, robiąc obiad. Przyrządzał właśnie kurczaka w sosie sojowym i maśle orzechowym, bo Isaac truł mu tyłek od kilku dni. To była potrawa, której nauczył się stosunkowo niedawno, ale stał się w tym mistrzem. _Przynajmniej tak twierdził Isaac_. (Stiles zauważył, że coraz częściej polegał na jego opiniach i wciąż zastanawiał się, czy to powinno go martwić czy jednak nie).

\- Dereka też, jeśli chcesz.

Dodał nonszalancko, ale jego serce zrobiło coś dziwnego. Dobrze, że nie patrzył w tym momencie na Isaaca, bo zobaczyłby najbardziej złośliwy uśmiech świata.

\- Nie ma sprawy.

Odpowiedział Lahey. Co rusz grzebał mu palcami w patelni i Stiles musiał pacnąć go drewnianą łyżką w rękę, żeby przestał.

\- Możesz zrobić zielone curry. Derek uwielbia zielone curry.

Stiles to zapamiętał.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Piszę i piszę i końca nie widać, więc jeszcze trochę poczekacie na ustaloną ilość rozdzialików. :D

Derek rzeczywiście przyszedł razem ze swoimi dzieciakami.

Stiles wciąż zastanawiał się, kim mężczyzna dla nich jest, ale nie pytał. Wiedział, że każde z nich ma za sobą jakąś tam przeszłość, ale o to również nie chciał się dopytywać. Podziwiał jedynie, że Hale przyjął pod swój dach czwórkę nastolatków, chociaż sam był tylko o kilka lat starszy od nich.

Cieszył się jednak, że mieli możliwości rozwijania się i normalnego nastoletniego życia, nawet jeśli brakowało im rodziców. Chociaż Stiles tak właściwie nie wiedział, co z działo się z ich rodzicami. Może gdzieś tam żyli i za nimi tęsknili? A może odeszli, porzucając ich na pastwę losu? Wolał jednak nie poruszać tego tematu, nie, kiedy pierwszy raz w życiu miał znajomych.

Nie, kiedy po raz pierwszy czuł się dobrze wśród ludzi, których ledwo zna, a którzy zachowywali się tak, jakby znali go całe życie. Nikt nie wspominał o zmarłym ojcu, Isaac włączył jego ulubiony film, chociaż sam go nienawidził ( _The Dark Knight_ na zawsze pozostanie mistrzem w swoim gatunku i klasykiem pośród filmów), Erica przygotowała jego ulubiony napój (aż dziwne, że zapamiętała, bo z kawą widziała go zaledwie jeden raz w swoim życiu i nawet nie miała prawa wiedzieć, że jest karmelowa), Boyd przyniósł ze sobą ciasto, którym Stiles ostatnio wiecznie się objadał (sernik, matko, czy ktoś kiedykolwiek wymyślił lepszy przepis?), Scott mówił razem z nim każdy tekst Jokera, a Derek nie siedział za blisko niego, chociaż siedzieli obok siebie na kanapie.

Wieczór mijał powoli i spokojnie, ale był jednym z nielicznych w jego życiu, które mógł nazwać „przyjemnym”. A przynajmniej odkąd zmarła jego mama. Z wcześniej miał mnóstwo dobrych wspomnień, ale gdy Claudia odeszła – wszystko legło w gruzach.

Ojciec zaczął pić.

Ojciec zaczął bić.

Ojciec zaczął… Był bardzo zaborczy. Nie lubił, kiedy ktoś dotykał jego własność. Nie lubił, gdy ktoś patrzył na jego własność dłużej, niż to było konieczne. Jego własność była jego i tylko jego, i jedynie on miał prawo, by ją dotykać, by na nią patrzeć, by do niej mówić.

Coś musiało zawisnąć w powietrzu – może jego emocje pachniały? Czy emocje pachną? – bo nagle Derek oznajmił, że powinni już iść.

Stiles był wdzięczny, chociaż tego nie powiedział.


	18. Chapter 18

Derek rzeczywiście lubił zielone curry.

Stiles zauważył to już podczas tego pierwszego wspólnego wieczoru u niego w mieszkaniu, a potem za każdym razem, gdy mężczyzna dołączał do nich na kolację czy obiad, a Stilinski przygotował akurat to danie.

Reszta dzieciaków jadła zazwyczaj inne potrawy, ale Derek pochłaniał tylko i wyłącznie to, co wszyscy, prócz Stilesa, lubili mu wypominać.

Jak tego dnia, kiedy została ostatnia porcja, a Hale zerkał na nią co chwilę, robiąc tęskne oczka. No, może nie do końca, ale Stiles lubił koloryzować.

\- Możesz zjeść, w lodówce jest tego więcej.

Powiedział i szybko kopnął Isaaca w łydkę, kiedy próbował go wydać, że to nieprawda. Zawsze mógł dorobić, okej? Derek nie musiał wiedzieć wszystkiego, a jeśli jedzenie sprawiało mu aż taką przyjemność – kim był, żeby mu tego odmawiać? Poza tym, facet zrobił dla niego wystarczająco wiele, _mógł zjeść ostatnią cholerną porcję, Isaac._

Erica powiedziała pod nosem coś, na co Hale chyba się zarumienił (o ile był w stanie to usłyszeć, bo dziewczyna ledwie poruszyła ustami), ale zjadł wszystko, dziękując cicho.

Stiles próbował ukryć uśmiech do końca dnia.


	19. Chapter 19

Koszmary nie były najgorsze.

Z koszmarów można się wybudzić, prawda? Koszmary były po to, by przygotować ludzki mózg i organizm do ekstremalnych sytuacji, by pomóc człowiekowi poradzić sobie z presją w prawdziwym życiu. Coś jak symulator.

Koszmary nie były najgorsze, nie powinny być. Ale Stilesowi zdarzało się krzyczeć w nocy. Zdarzało mu się krzyczeć tak długo, aż zdzierał sobie gardło, aż bolała go potem głowa. Najczęściej krzyczał tak długo, aż sam wybudzał się ze snu. Czasami budził go ojciec, kiedy jeszcze żył, ale to nie były przyjemne pobudki. Czasami Parrish, gdy jeszcze u niego mieszkał, ale on nie potrafił zaoferować pocieszenia.

Teraz był zdany tylko i wyłącznie na siebie.

A przynajmniej tak myślał, do czasu aż nie obudził go Isaac. A potem Erica. Scott. Boyd. Nawet Derek.

Wszyscy zostawali potem z nim, zajmując miejsce obok na łóżku, wtulając się w niego bądź oferując swoją obecność, jak w przypadku Vernona, który tylko z nim leżał, i Hale’a, który zawsze wybierał fotel.

Wszyscy słuchali jego szybkiego oddechu, jego szlochów i złamanych jęków, jego gorączkowych słów, które pewnie nie miały dla nich sensu. Nie, kiedy nie znali całej historii. Nie, kiedy nie wiedzieli, z kim Stiles żył przez siedemnaście lat pod jednym dachem. Przez osiem, jeśli liczyć od śmierci Claudii.

Stiles nigdy o tym z nimi nie rozmawiał, ale nie musiał. Wydawało się, że rozumieją.

Zwłaszcza Derek.

Hale często do niego mówił. Kiedy tak siedział w fotelu i pilnował, żeby Stilesowi nic się nie stało, mówił, by przerwać ciszę, która była nie do zniesienia.

Mówił o wszystkim i o niczym. O swoich studiach, swojej pracy, którą zostawił, kiedy tu przyjechali. O swoich dzieciakach. O swojej siostrze, która zaginęła, a której szukali gorączkowo odkąd tylko postawili stopy w Beacon Hills. O swoim wuju, który nagle wybudził się z katatonicznego stanu i jest teraz zdrów jak ryba.

Stiles nie wiedział, czy Derek zdaje sobie sprawę, że on te wszystkie informacje kataloguje. Nie wiedział, czy Derek wie, że on tak naprawdę nie śpi, nawet jeśli już zdąży się uspokoić. Nie wiedział też, jak to możliwe, że słyszeli go na ostatnim piętrze, ale jeśli naprawdę był taki głośny, to współczuł swoim sąsiadom.


	20. Chapter 20

Derek zaczął go coraz częściej odwiedzać.

Ucinali sobie krótkie pogawędki, czasami obejrzeli jakiś film, albo po prostu milczeli. Stiles nie miał pojęcia, co się działo, ale to było miłe. Miłe-inaczej, niż kiedy odwiedzały go jego dzieciaki.

Raz zdarzyło się, że w niezapowiedzianej wizycie przyszedł Jordan. Derek siedział na kanapie, ale podniósł się natychmiast, gdy tylko usłyszeli pukanie.

\- Panie Hale.

\- Szeryfie.

W pomieszczeniu zapanowała krępująca cisza, podczas której mężczyźni mierzyli się chwilę spojrzeniami. Stiles naprawdę nie wiedział, co zrobić, więc odchrząknął głośno i ogłosił, że przyniesie Parrishowi coś do picia.

W tej chwili marzył, żeby kuchnia była odosobniona od salonu, ale mógł sobie tylko marzyć. W powietrzu doskonale czuć było napięcie panujące w pomieszczeniu i Stilesowi zrobiła się od tego gęsia skórka.

\- Testosteron.

Mruknęła Erica, która właśnie bezpardonowo wpakowała mu się do mieszkania i zabrała Dereka, tłumacząc mu coś po cichu na ucho. Hale kiwnął głową, jej, a potem Parrishowi.

\- Do zobaczenia, Stiles.

Stilinski nie zdążył zareagować, a ich już nie było. Nowy szeryf przeniósł wzrok na niego, unosząc wysoko brwi.

\- Hale?

\- Co?

\- Nie udawaj głupka, Stiles.

Stiles zmarszczył brwi, krzyżując ramiona na klatce piersiowej. -

Naprawdę nie wiesz, po co ten facet tu przychodzi?

Stiles nie wiedział. Nie miał zielonego pojęcia.

\- Masz dopiero osiemnaście lat!

\- I?

\- I? Stiles, to się źle skończy. Hale to złe wieści.

\- Znasz go, skoro tak twierdzisz?

\- Nie, ale…

\- Więc go nie oceniaj. Nie w tym domu. Nie życzę sobie tego.

Parrish wyszedł, robiąc minę, ale już nigdy więcej nie wspomniał o Dereku Hale’u.


	21. Chapter 21

Stiles często wychodził z domu.

Dom, jak to dziwnie brzmiało. Pierwszy raz używał tego słowa w innym znaczeniu, niż „budynek, który ktoś zamieszkuje”. Pierwszy raz używał tego słowa kontekście „moje miejsce zamieszkania, kawałek podłogi, na którym faktycznie czuję się dobrze i _bezpiecznie_ ”. Z naciskiem na to ostatnie.

Stiles często wychodził ze _swojego domu_.

Krzątał się po mieście, czasami, ale rzadko, odwiedzał komisariat. Jeździł do szkoły, przesiadywał w bibliotece miejskiej i księgarni, w której co rusz kupował nowe książki. W której znalazł też swoją pierwszą w życiu pracę dorywczą, na weekendy i popołudnia. Coś, czym mógł się zająć bez olewania szkoły i zarywania nocy.

Czasami wybierał się do lasu, często nocą.

Mógłby przysiąść na własne życie, że zdarza mu się usłyszeć wicie wilka, ale pewnie się mylił. W Kalifornii nie ma wilków. Już od dawna nie. Czuł jednak, że coś za nim chodzi, dlatego zawsze postanawiał, że tam nie wróci, nie nocą.

Ale za dnia było podobnie. Gałązki nie trzaskały, jak w każdym słabym horrorze, w którym to był znak nadchodzącej zmory. Nie, wokół było cicho. Ale czuł na sobie czyjeś spojrzenie i chociaż bardzo go to frustrowało, wracał. Rano, po południu, w nocy. Wciąż i wciąż.

Może i kusił los, ale nie mógł nic poradzić na swoją ciekawość.

Bywało, że biegał. Nie szczególnie często, ale czasami wkładał na nogi buty sportowe, ubierał dresy i biegł przez miasto, by dotrzeć do rezerwatu, by tam zatracić się w muzyce płynącej ze słuchawek i po prostu rozruszać mięśnie.

Nie wiedział, czy to wciąż zbieg okoliczności, czy już celowe działanie, ale wkrótce w bieganiu dołączył do niego Derek. Nie rozmawiali wtedy w ogóle, biegli przed siebie, nawet na siebie nie patrząc. No, Stiles parzył. Zerkał. Od czasu do czasu. Zdarzało mu się. Był ciekawy, okej? A na Dereku było gdzie oko zawiesić.

Szybko jednak odwracał wzrok, rumieniąc się jeszcze bardziej, niż był (od wysiłku). Słysząc w głowie cichy śmiech Isaaca i widząc wszystkowiedzące spojrzenie Erici. No i może czasami nie był subtelny.

Pozwijcie go.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wiem, że ten rozdział może według was gryźć się z poprzednim, ale w tamtym pokazałam Stilesa, który uwielbia spędzać czas poza domem sam. Lub, jak w przypadku biegania z Derekiem, w towarzystwie kogoś, kto sam z siebie do niego dołączył. Tu chodzi raczej o to, że Stiles nie jest gotowy na wspólne - zaplanowane - wyjścia z ludźmi. O to, że jeszcze nie jest do tego przyzwyczajony. Jeśli rozumiecie o co mi chodzi. :)  
> Miłego! :*

Stiles uwielbiał szkołę.

Zawsze ją lubił, i nie tylko dlatego, że tam mógł oderwać się od rzeczywistości i ojca. Nie dlatego, że miał tam znajomych albo przyjaciół, nie dlatego, że nauczyciele traktowali go jakoś szczególnie, bo był dobrym uczniem – wcale tak nie było.

Stiles uwielbiał szkołę, bo kochał się uczyć. Posiadanie wiedzy było jego zdaniem nawet lepsze, niż posiadanie pieniędzy. Posiadanie wiedzy łączyło się z posiadaniem informacji, a informacje były bardzo ważne. Informacje sprawiały, że człowiek stawał się bardziej wartościowy, zwłaszcza dla tych, którzy uwielbiali się nimi dzielić.

Stilinski był realistą. Typem naukowca. Nie wierzył w Boga, nie wierzył w Allaha ani Ganeshę. Nie wierzył, że na świecie istnieją duchy, nie wierzył w prawdziwość egzorcyzmów. Uważał, że to dobra reklama dla ludzi, którzy są zbyt naiwni i dają się na to wszystko nabrać.

Kiedy był mały, mama często opowiadała mu bajki. O wróżkach i wilkołakach, o ludziach, którzy biegali z wilkami, o tych, którzy na nie polowali. Claudia wymyślała te historie na poczekaniu, a Stiles uwielbiał ich słuchać. Wierzył też w nie całym sercem i zawsze chciał poznać jakiegoś „miłego potworka”.

Ale czasy jego dzieciństwa minęły bezpowrotnie. Skończył wierzyć w to, że kiedyś odnajdzie inny świat, jakieś przejście, kogoś, kto go tam zabierze.

Musiał dorosnąć.

Ale szkoła była miejscem, w którym nie musiał dłużej udawać, że jest zdolny do tego wszystkiego, czego oczekiwał po nim ojciec. W którym nie musiał udawać przed samym sobą, że jest wystarczająco silny.

W szkole był sobą. Stilesem zainteresowanym życiem, historią, ekonomią, pierwiastkami czy równaniami kwadratowymi.

Dlatego dziwnie się czuł, gdy nadszedł czas wakacji. Jasne, miał pracę. Pani Dunbar zatrudniła go nawet na pełen etat, dając niewielką podwyżkę. Miał znajomych, z którymi od czasu do czasu się widywał. Ale wciąż nie nauczył się być sobą wśród ludzi poza murami liceum (i własnego mieszkania), nie do końca.

Wciąż miał z tym problemy i wiedział, że Isaac i reszta to zauważyli. Że Derek wpadł na to, gdy po raz kolejny Stiles odmówił mu wspólnego wyjścia na zewnątrz, żeby pobiegać.

Nie mógł nic na to poradzić.

Jeszcze nie.


	23. Chapter 23

Stiles często przewidywał, że stanie się coś złego.

Zazwyczaj tyczyło się to ojca, który miał gorszy dzień i był bardziej brutalny niż zwykle.

Ale Stiles również „przewidywał” inne rzeczy, takie jak poważne wypadki czy kolejne morderstwo. Często budził się wtedy w nocy, oblany zimnym potem i trzęsący się, a potem od rana chodził nieswój. Przestał mówić o tym szeryfowi, po tym jednym razie, gdy dostał za to porządne lanie i został nazwany „dziwakiem”.

Ale Stiles nie mógł nic na to poradzić. Czuł złe rzeczy w kościach. Czuł je w całym swoim ciele. Nazwijmy to bardzo dobrze rozwiniętą intuicją.

Tego razu było podobnie.

Stilinski budził się co kilka chwil, oddychając ciężko i nierówno. Przez chwilę nawet dziwił się, że nikogo z watahy przy nim nie było, ale potem przypomniał sobie, że to niemożliwe, by i tym razem go usłyszeli.

Po piątym razie się poddał. Przeszedł do kuchni, gdzie przygotował sobie mleko z ogromną ilością miodu, ale nie mógł nic przełknąć. Ani kropli. Jego żołądek zaciskał się i rozluźniał, sprawiając, że Stiles prawie zwymiotował wczorajsze steki.

Sprawdził zegarek. 4:08. Zerknął przez okno, a niebo rozświetlał księżyc w pełni. Westchnął ciężko, myśląc o tym, że mógł się tego spodziewać. Jego dziwne zdolności zawsze budziły się w czasie pełni.

Chciał obejrzeć coś w telewizji, żeby zająć czymś zmęczony mózg, który podsuwał mu najróżniejsze scenariusze. Nawet te związane ze śmiercią osób, z którymi był teraz tak blisko. Ale dzieciaki były nastolatkami, uczniami liceum. Derek był poważnym wśród swoich lokatorów właścicielem kamienicy, w dodatku niedawno skończył studia. To niemożliwe, by groziło im coś poważnego, prawda?

Zawsze istniała oczywiście opcja, że Derek wcale nie był taki święty, jak mu się wydawało. Z tego co mu wiadomo, Hale mógł być kimkolwiek. Dealerem narkotyków. Alfonsem. Mafiozą. Może chciał zaciągnąć Stilesa w swoje szeregi. Może chciał go wykorzystać do własnych celów.

Stiles nie wiedział. Nie miał prawa wiedzieć, bo skąd?

Czasami zerkał z ciekawością na swój laptop i zastanawiał się, czy przypadkiem nie wygooglować Dereka i jego świty. Ale to wiązało się ze złamaniem ich cichego przymierza. Oni nie pytali o ojca, on nie pytał czemu dokładnie się tu przenieśli. Nikt w Beacon nie trąbił o zaginięciu siostry Dereka, a więc możliwe, że nikt nie miał o tym pojęcia.

Przełknął ciężko, czując kolejną falę żółci, lecz tym razem się nie powstrzymał. Zwymiotował wszystko do zlewu, przez co prawie nie usłyszał pukania.

Przestraszył się, szczerze powiedziawszy. Przestraszył i nie miał pojęcia, co ze sobą zrobić, ale w końcu ruszył wolno ku wejściu.

Gdy otworzył, stanął twarzą w twarz z zakrwawionym Derekiem Hale’m.

A przynajmniej stanąłby, gdyby Derek miał siłę utrzymać się na nogach.


	24. Chapter 24

Derek nie był w stanie mówić.

Derek nie był w stanie zrobić _niczego_ , przez co Stiles miał pewne problemy z przetransportowaniem go na sofę. Raz prawie upadli na podłogę, ale adrenalina jakoś sobie z tym poradziła.

Stilinski przyjrzał mu się uważnie, dopiero kiedy ułożył bruneta wygodnie – a przynajmniej miał nadzieję - na kanapie. Koszulka Hale’a była podarta i więcej materiału zniknęło, niż wciąż na nim leżało. Jego klatka piersiowa była cała poharatana, jakby Derek wpadł na stado bardzo wygłodniałych psów, które miały ochotę najpierw zabawić się ze swoją kolacją. Jego skóra była prawie biała, co wyglądało przerażająco, bo mężczyzna miał naprawdę ciemną karnację. Jego rany wyglądały, jakby były czymś ubrudzone, jakąś ciemną cieczą, dziwną substancją, której Stiles _naprawdę_ bał się dotknąć.

Po chwili zdecydował, że powinien przynieść zestaw do pierwszej pomocy. Wahał się jednak, bo nie chciał zostawić Dereka samego, ale uznał, że czekaniem narobi tylko więcej szkód. Wstał z klęczek, decydując się na wycieczkę do łazienki i kuchni po nożyczki, ale coś go powstrzymało. Hale chwycił jego dłoń – zaskakująco mocno, jak na kogoś, kto nie mógł utrzymać się na własnych nogach – i wychrypiał jedno słowo:

\- _Peter_.

Potem zemdlał znowu, zostawiając siebie przerażonemu Stilesowi.


	25. Chapter 25

Stiles spędził przy Dereku całą noc.

Nie spał nawet sekundy, to dziwne przeczucie wciąż trzymało go w ryzach. Ani na chwilę nie przymknął też oczu, wpatrując się w bladą twarz Dereka, słuchając jego ciężkich oddechów. Stiles wyczyścił jego rany i uznał, że powinny ujrzeć lekarza prędzej czy później, ale gdy do nich dotarł, nie wydawało mu się, by potrzebowały szwów. Nie krwawiły też w ogóle, chociaż Stilinski mógł przysiąść, że na początku krew płynęła z nich ciurkiem.

Stiles spędził przy Dereku _całą noc_ , obserwując go uważnie i przyglądając się mu, przez chwilę nawet myśląc o tym, jak bardzo ten facet jest przystojny.

Stiles spędził przy Dereku c a ł ą noc.

Więc naprawdę trudno było przegapić to, jak rany Dereka _goją się na jego oczach_.

Stiles przez chwilę myślał, że śni. Ale wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie na swoje palce – było ich dziesięć – jedno na tytuł książki oświetlanej poświatą księżyca – _Folwark zwierzęcy_ , co przeczytał bez trudu – jedno spojrzenie na zegar – minęły dwie minuty, odkąd sprawdzał to ostatnim razem – i wiedział...

Był pewien na sto procent, że to dzieje się naprawdę.

Był przekonany, że rany Dereka w jakiś magiczny sposób same się uleczyły. Po dłuższej chwili – może nawet kilku godzinach – nie został po nich nawet ślad, nawet mała blizna.

Stiles z tego wszystkiego aż rzucił się do sofy, żeby dotknąć klatki piersiowej mężczyzny, a tam nie było dosłownie nic. Ani jednej bruzdy.

Nie miał pojęcia co o tym myśleć. Cholera, nie wiedział nawet, jak się zachować, ale cieszył się, że nie zadzwonił po pogotowie, jak początkowo planował (tłumaczył to sobie – _gdyby Derek chciał do szpitala, z pewnością nie przyszedłby do mnie_ ). Nie miałby pojęcia, jak to wszystko wyjaśnić, a już na pewno nie chciałby, żeby wzięli Hale’a do jakiegoś instytutu a’la ten X-Menów, jeśli takowy istniał.

Wolał... zapomnieć. Tak. Zapomni o tym. Nigdy więcej o tym nie wspomni, nigdy nie zapyta, nigdy się nie dowie. Tak będzie najlepiej.

Tak będzie... bezpieczniej.


	26. Chapter 26

Rano wyszedł do pracy, jak codziennie.

Przygotował kawę, która pewnie zdąży ostygnąć, nim Derek się obudzi, i zrobił kanapki, które postawił na stoliku w salonie, przykrywając je folią aluminiową. Obok kubka zostawił kartkę.

_Drzwi zamknij na klucz, wrzuć go do skrzynki na listy. Zrobiłem śniadanie i kawę, ale częstuj się, jeśli masz ochotę na coś innego. – Stiles._

Na jej szczycie położył swój zapasowy klucz, chociaż był przekonany, że jako wynajemca Derek miał własny, jak do każdego innego mieszkania w tym budynku.

W pracy zachowywał się jak maszyna.

Kasował, wydawał resztę, przyjmował pieniądze, pomagał dokonać wyboru. Ludzie w tym mieście czytali zaskakująco dużo, co nieco go dziwiło – pozytywnie, oczywiście. Co prawda w okresie wakacyjnym kupowali najwięcej map i atlasów albo przewodników, ale zawsze to coś.

Pani Dunbar spytała, czy wszystko w porządku, a Stiles powiedział, że tak. Bo było. W nocy wcale nie spotkało go coś niespodziewanego, coś, co nie powinno nigdy się wydarzyć. Wszystko było _okej._

Wracając z pracy myślał tylko o tym, że powinien porządnie się wyspać. Następnego dnia miał popołudniową zmianę, a więc było na to sporo czasu. Zanim trafił do mieszkania, wszedł jeszcze do sklepu i kupił kurczaka, przypominając sobie o zaplanowanej wcześniej kolacji z dzieciakami.

Mieszkanie było puste, gdy wszedł do środka. Klucz rzeczywiście był w skrzynce na listy, a rzeczy ze stolika zniknęły. Kubek znajdował się w zmywarce do naczyń, a talerz z kanapkami w lodówce.

Przespał pięć godzin, zanim był zdolny do normalnego funkcjonowania. Wykąpał się, przebrał, przygotował kolację, na którą nikt nie przyszedł.

Trudno. Więcej dla niego.


	27. Chapter 27

Stiles był naprawdę dobry w wypieraniu rzeczy ze swojego umysłu.

Może nie potrafił pozbyć się _wszystkiego,_ ale na pewno większości.

Dlatego kiedy tydzień później spotkał Dereka w windzie, uśmiechnął się do niego i nacisnął przycisk ze swoim piętrem.

\- Cześć, Derek.

Mężczyzna wyglądał, jakby coś uderzyło go w twarz i to całkiem mocno. Stiles zmarszczył tylko lekko brwi, ale o nic nie spytał.

Hale odchrząknął niezręcznie i Stiles wiedział, że facet przestępuje z nogi na nogę. Nie widział go, stał do niego odwrócony plecami, ale był pewien na sto procent.

\- Stiles.

Powiedział w końcu, a Stilinski spojrzał na niego przez ramię i posłał uprzejmy uśmiech. Odwrócił głowę, gdy winda ponownie ruszyła.

\- Co do soboty...

\- Ah. Przepraszam za koszulkę. Chciałem ją wyprać, ale była trochę zniszczona,  więc się jej pozbyłem. Wybacz za pomarańczowo-niebieskie paski, ale to była największa rzecz, jaką znalazłem u siebie w szafie. Wspominałeś też jakieś imię. Peter, jeśli dobrze pamiętam.

Derek nie odzywał się dłuższą chwilę, znowu, aż przyszedł na Stilesa czas.

\- Do zobaczenia.

Pożegnał się, kiedy winda zatrzymała się na jego piętrze.

Derek milczał.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dobra, ziomsy. :D To zaczyna się angst, tak jakby. Miłego! :*

Stiles nic nie mówił, ale czuł w powietrzu, że coś jest nie tak.

Kiedy Isaac przyszedł do niego kilka dni później, był nadzwyczaj milczący. Nie powiedział ani słowa poza „hej” i „tak”, gdy Stiles spytał, czy chce coś do picia. Niby oglądali razem film - który wybrał szatyn po tym, jak Isaac wzruszył ramionami, zapytany co chce oglądać - ale Stilinski czuł na sobie wzrok Lahey’a. Nie dał się jednak swojej ciekawości, dopóki nie poczuł, jak Isaac wolno przysuwa się bliżej niego, prawie na niego siadając.

Wszystkie dzieciaki uwielbiały go dotykać – z jakiegoś dziwnego i nieznanego mu powodu – dlatego Stilesowi wydało się dziwne, gdy Isaac nie zrobił tego od razu.

\- Wszystko w porządku?

Spytał, nie odrywając wzroku od telewizora.

\- Jasne.

Szepnął blondyn w odpowiedzi, kładąc głowę na barku szatyna.

Stiles nie naciskał.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R.I.P. [*]

Nie miał pojęcia o co chodzi, ale czuł, jakby to było pożegnanie.

Zwłaszcza kiedy Scott przyszedł następnego dnia, pozwalając mu wygrywać ze sobą w Call of Duty, a kolejnego Erica, która siedziała mu długo na kolanach i obejmowała jego szyję, chowając w niej również twarz.

Boyd był następny w kolejce. Przyniósł Stilinskiemu swój słynny sernik i rozmawiał z nim kilka godzin, chociaż Vernonowi nie często zdarzało się otwierać usta w jego obecności. Chłopak opowiadał mu o swojej młodszej siostrze, o rodzicach, którzy wyjechali z nią do Europy, o tym, jak blisko ze sobą byli i nadal są, pomimo odległości. Mówił o tym, że Stiles jest pierwszą osobą od dawna, której zaufał, i szatyn prawie się popłakał.

To naprawdę było pożegnanie.

Kolejnego dnia poszedł do pracy, mentalnie przygotowując się do ostatniego spotkania z Derekiem. Dzieciaki zaprzątały jego myśli i Stiles co chwila musiał przełykać gulę w gardle.

Wracając do domu, prawie wypadł z drogi, tak szybko jechał. Wpadł do mieszkania, które nigdy nie wydawało mu się bardziej ciche, a potem usiadł na kanapie i czekał.

Czekał.

Czekał.

Czekał tak długo, aż nadeszła noc, a Derek wciąż się nie pojawił.


	30. Chapter 30

Stiles nie przestał czekać, nie naprawdę.

Musiał jednak zejść z kanapy i zrobić coś ze sobą, na przykład – wykąpać się.

Minął dzień, trzy, tydzień, wakacje, i nikt się nie pojawił.

Stiles nie przestał czekać, nawet wtedy, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że został całkiem sam.

Chodził do pracy, zmienił zatrudnienie na dorywcze, zaczął przeglądać nowe książki do szkoły.

Ostatnia klasa.

Stiles nie przestał czekać.

Zaczęła się szkoła, zaczęły zajęcia. Miał więcej nauki, więcej decyzji do podjęcia, więcej stresu.

Stiles n i e przestał c z e k a ć.

Nigdy.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeśli nie sprawdzacie tagów, to tym razem powinniście, bo nastąpiły poważne zmiany. :) I WCALE nie jest mi przykro!   
> Miłego. :*

Nie miał pojęcia, co wydarzyło się w ciągu wakacji, ale nagle ludzie zaczęli go zauważać.

Jasne, zapuścił włosy, może trochę urósł, nabrał odrobinę mięśni dzięki bieganiu i podnoszeniu kartonów z książkami, ale wciąż był tym samym niezręcznym dzieciakiem.

Jednak ludzie zaczęli się wokół niego kręcić. Theo, który rok temu nawet nie zwracał na niego uwagi, Heather, która rok temu nawet nie znała jego imienia, Lydia, która rok temu nawet na niego nie spojrzała. Ta ostatnia miała chyba inne pobudki, bo wciąż była z Jacksonem, ale mimo wszystko.

Danny coraz częściej do niego mówił, nawet przysiadał się do niego na stołówce. Z czasem doszło nawet do tego, że zapraszał go na mecze lacrosse’a, ale minęło sporo czasu, zanim Stiles na jakiś się wybrał.

Czuł się dziwnie, gdy Mahealani usadził go wśród swoich znajomych – głównie dziewczyn i chłopaków zawodników. Lydia, Mason od Bretta, Allison - dziewczyna Matta, Caitlin od Malii, Kali od Ennisa. Czuł się niezręcznie, ale to również dlatego, że w ogóle nie znał się na tym sporcie.

Beacon Hills wygrało, a Danny został wyniesiony na rękach. Zanim go jednak zabrali, krzyknął do Stilesa, żeby na niego zaczekał, więc Stilinski kręcił się niezręcznie obok swojego auta.

Danny wyszedł na parking i uśmiechnął się szeroko. Jego włosy były wciąż mokre, a koszulka kleiła się do szerokiej klatki piersiowej, jakby za bardzo mu się spieszyło, żeby przejmować się wycieraniem.

\- Idziesz z nami do pizzerii?

Spytał, a Stilesa wcięło. Bał się, szczerze mówiąc. Bał się znowu komuś zaufać, bał się zacząć socjalizować, bał się wychodzić z kimś na zewnątrz. Bał wpuścić kogoś do środka, i nie mówił tu wcale o mieszkaniu czy własnym tyłku.

\- Ja... może następnym razem.

Odpowiedział, a Danny skinął lekko głową. Podszedł bliżej niego, powoli, jakby bał się, że go spłoszy, a potem pochylił się w przód i cmoknął go lekko w policzek.

\- Widzimy się jutro?

Odsunął się, szczerząc mocno.

Stiles tylko kiwnął kilka razy głową.


	32. Chapter 32

Odkąd... Stiles zaczął chodzić do lasu najczęściej, jak się dało.

Dziwne przeczucie, że ktoś go stale obserwuje, zniknęło razem z Tamtymi, ale po jakimś czasie powróciło. Nie było identyczne, ale równie przejmujące i ekscytujące, co wcześniej.

Tym razem jednak często słyszał, że ktoś za nim chodzi, jakby ta osoba – to stworzenie – chciało, by zdawał sobie z tego sprawę.

W okolicy rozpoczęcia nowego roku szkolnego dowiedział się w końcu, kto... _co_ takiego za nim łazi.

Stiles się przestraszył.

Kiedy pierwszy raz go zobaczył, naprawdę się przeraził. Do tego stopnia, że nie mógł się ruszyć z miejsca. Chociaż zwierzę na niego nie warczało, nie wydało nawet najcichszego dźwięku, bał się.

Czarna sierść. Żółte ślepia. Duży pysk.

\- Wilk. Jesteś wilkiem. Jak się dostałeś do Kalifornii?

Spytał w końcu, a jego głos drżał. Zawsze mówił, kiedy czegoś się bał.

Wilk patrzył na niego długo,  siadając na ziemi i patrząc jeszcze więcej.

\- Nie masz zamiaru mnie zjeść, prawda?

Zwierzę zrobiło coś, co mogło zostać odebrane jako gest w stylu wywrócenia oczami, a Stiles się uspokoił.

Albo oszalał, jedno z dwóch.


	33. Chapter 33

Od tamtego czasu, Stiles zaczął przesiadywać w lesie w każdej wolnej chwili.

Nie próbował oswoić wilka – _totalnie próbował_ – ale czasami przynosił ze sobą jedzenie. Znalazł w internecie informacje o tym, co jadają te zwierzęta, i często miał to pod ręką.

Wilk nawet przez chwilę nie był agresywny. Długo im zajęło, zanim do Stilesa podszedł, ale nigdy mu nie zagrażał.

W końcu zaczął siadać tak blisko niego, że Stiles miał go na wyciągnięcie ręki. Początkowo bał się go dotknąć, ale kiedy w końcu to zrobił, prawie umarł z podekscytowania.

\- Ale masz miękką sierść.

Mruknął, głaskając go po karku, drapiąc lekko za uchem. Wilk wciskał mu łeb w dłoń, co chłopak uznał za dobry znak.


	34. Chapter 34

Z czasem zaczął do niego mówić.

Zaczynał od drobnych rzeczy, naprawdę. Nigdy nie miał zamiaru opowiadać mu całej historii życia, ale kiedy to zrobił – wilk ułożył swój łeb na jego kolanach i pozwalał mu płakać w swoją sierść. Zwierzę było też pierwszym żywym – jakimkolwiek, szczerze mówiąc – stworzeniem, któremu Stiles powiedział o dzieciakach i Dereku. Mówił, że za nimi tęskni, płakał jeszcze więcej, mówił, że byli jego jedynymi przyjaciółmi, szlochał, tuląc wielkie cielsko wilka do siebie. Mówił, że Derek... że dzieciaki... kochał ich. Każdego inaczej, każdego tak samo mocno. Kochał, chociaż nie znali się długo.

Czasami mówił też o innych rzeczach. Szkole czy ludziach z posterunku, o innych uczniach, o filmach i książkach.

\- Hej, a może jakoś cię nazwę. W zasadzie nawet nie wiem, czy jesteś wilczycą czy wilkiem.

Łeb zwierzęcia podskoczył lekko i przechylił się w bok.

\- Wilczyca?

Nie wiedział, czy to możliwe, ale zwierzę kiwnęło na tak. Stiles zagryzł lekko usta, przyglądając się mu – _jej_ – w zamyśleniu.

\- Luna. Jak księżyc? Jak Pomyluna.

Wilczyca zmrużyła lekko ślepia, ale w końcu wypuściła nosem powietrze, jakby chciała rzucić od niechcenia „ _niech będzie_ ”.


	35. Chapter 35

\- Danny zaprosił mnie na randkę.

Powiedział pewnego razu.

Opatulił się szczelniej kurtką, bo dzień był wyjątkowo chłodny, zwłaszcza w lesie w cieniu drzew. Poza tym była już końcówka listopada. Za niedługo... za niedługo minie dziewięć lat. I rok.

Luna podniosła łeb z jego ud i spojrzała na jego twarz.

\- Jak myślisz, powinienem...

Zwierzę przechyliło głowę na bok. _Co z Derekiem?_

\- Myślę... myślę, że to czas.

Powiedział cicho,  odwracając wzrok. Luna zaskomlała, trącając jego dłoń nosem.

\- Czekałem... czekam od prawie czterech miesięcy. Nie mogę...

Westchnął cicho, przecierając oczy palcami.

\- Czekałbym jeszcze więcej, wiesz o tym. Czekałbym do śmierci,  gdyby... Wystarczyło jedno słowo, Luna. Mógł powiedzieć „ _zaczekaj_ ”. Cholera, mógł powiedzieć „ _jedź z nami_ ”, a wskoczyłbym w jeepa i pojechał za nimi na koniec świata. Za nim. Ale... Nie mogę znowu żyć nadzieją. Nie mogę, Luna. Nie chcę tego sobie robić.

Wilczyca zaskomlała raz jeszcze, ale nie zaprotestowała, gdy Stiles powiedział, że zgodzi się na propozycję Danny’ego.


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeśli jesteście dziećmi Disney'a, jak ja, to na pewno docenicie niektóre rzeczy. :D Miłego. :*   
> I, kochani, wow. Nie spodziewałam się takiego odzewu, jeśli chodzi o to opowiadanie. Dziękuję bardzo za każdy komentarz (na niektóre nie odpisywałam, bo tu naprawdę, naprawdę sporo się dzieje i przepraszam za to najmocniej), za każde serduszko i każdą odsłonę. Jesteście niesamowici. Miód na serce dla utrapionego artysty (nie, żebym była artystą). <3<3<3<3<3<3

Pewnego dnia Luna zniknęła.

Nie było jej, gdy chciał ją zobaczyć w rocznicę śmierci swojej mamy. Nie było jej, gdy chciał ją zobaczyć w rocznicę śmierci swojego ojca.

Stiles znowu został sam.

Pawie, bo od jakiegoś czasu miał Danny’ego. Od jakiegoś czasu miał Lydię Martin, która jakimś cudem zaczęła się z nim przyjaźnić.

Ta dwójka w zupełności mu wystarczyła. A przynajmniej tak sobie wmawiał, bo wciąż nie przestał tęsknić za dzieciakami. Za... za nim. Za Luną.

Danny był wyrozumiały i nie oceniał, kiedy Stiles wyjaśnił mu, po co chodzi do lasu. Nie oceniał, gdy Stiles powiedział, że nie chce z nim uprawiać seksu, nie na razie. Nie oceniał, gdy Stiles wyznał, że nie jest prawiczkiem, ale nie chciał powiedzieć nic więcej.

Rodzina Mahealanich była jeszcze milsza, niż sam Danny, chociaż Stiles nie podejrzewał, że coś takiego jest w ogóle możliwe. Mama Danny’ego – Nani – od początku ochała nad nim i achała, jakby był najbardziej uroczym stworzeniem świata, co zresztą mu powiedziała. Siostra Danny’ego – Lilo – ucałowała go w policzek i uśmiechnęła, jakby wszystko wiedziała.  Jego ojciec – Jouni – był przyjaznym człowiekiem z przyjaznym uśmiechem i uścisnął dłoń Stilesa, mówiąc, że cieszy się, że go poznał.

Obaj z Danny’m uznali, że to odrobinę za wcześnie, dlatego chłopak przedstawił go jako przyjaciela. Oczywiście jego mama machnęła ręką i uznała, że dla niej mogą nawet być transwestytami, ale mają już być cicho i zająć się jedzeniem obiadu.

Stilesowi bardzo podobała się ta rodzinna atmosfera.


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tęcza, jednorożce i serduszka. :D

Po jakimś czasie Stiles został poczęstowany zabawną historyjką o Danny’m.

Zaczęło się od tego, że pani Mahealani spytała o jego nazwisko.

\- Stiles Stilinski.

Po tym, jak jej oczy rozszerzyły się do komicznych rozmiarów, Stiles spodziewał się,  że zacznie mówić o ojcu i o tym, jak bardzo jej przykro. Kobieta jednak uśmiechnęła się szeroko do syna i córki, która wyglądała na rozbawioną. Danny jęknął głośno.

\- Jeśli wiedziałabym to wcześniej, nasza pierwsza kolacja wyglądałaby _zupełnie_ inaczej.

Stiles zmarszczył brwi, nie bardzo nadążając.

\- Danny mówił o tobie odkąd pierwszy raz spotkaliście się w przedszkolu.

\- Mamo...

Jęknął znów Mahealani, i czy on... rumienił się? Stiles był bardziej niż zafascynowany.

\- Nie, nie, ciii. Mam coś lepszego – powiedziała zadowolona Lilo. – Danny mówił o tobie na każdym święcie dziękczynienia, dziękując, że cię poznał.

Stiles uśmiechnął się lekko, rumieniąc się tylko odrobinę. Danny zabrał go z kuchni, chociaż Lilo chciała kontynuować.

\- Więc...

Zaczął cicho,  gdy już siedzieli u chłopaka w pokoju.

\- Mama pominęła najlepszą część. Pamiętasz ten dzień, kiedy musieliśmy przynieść ze sobą coś, co odwzorowywałoby przedmiot używany w naszej przyszłej pracy? I opowiedzieć o tym, co dokładnie chcielibyśmy robić w przyszłości?

\- Jasne. Ostatni rok przedszkola.

Danny kiwnął głową.

\- Przyniosłeś odznakę swojego ojca i powiedziałeś, że chcesz łapać przestępców, jak on.

Stiles uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

\- To był dzień, w którym obiecałem sobie, że kiedyś wyjdę za ciebie za mąż.

Stilinski otworzył lekko usta, pozbawiony jakichkolwiek zdolności do formułowania słów. Lub zdań. Czegokolwiek, na co Danny obdarzył go najbardziej uroczym uśmiechem świata.

Potem go pocałował, krótko i słodko, w ogóle nie używając języka.

Stiles nie miał nic przeciwko.


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dobra, to tak - zmieniłam rating i chociaż nie ma tutaj jakoś obrazowo opisanego tego, co przytrafiło się Stilesowi, uznałam, że to zbyt poważny temat, by dać mniejszy niż M. Dodałam nowe tagi i... lepiej je przejrzyjcie. Jak mówiłam - nic nie jest odpisane dokładnie, ale Stiles wspomina gwałt, więc to może być nieprzyjemne.

Stiles pamiętał.

Pamiętał, jak ojciec przychodził w nocy do jego pokoju i mówił, że Stiles ma do wypełnienia pewne obowiązki, skoro jego matka nie może dłużej tego robić – z jego winy zresztą, jak zawsze twierdził szeryf.

Stiles pamiętał pierwszy raz, kiedy to się wydarzyło.

Miał jedenaście lat. Miał jedenaście lat i wszystko… wszystko nagle przestało być takie kolorowe, jak było. Ojciec bywał ciężki. Bywał ostry na brzegach, nieznośny nawet, kiedy sobie wypił. Czasami jego ręka była cięższa, niż powinna, ale Stiles to rozumiał. Stiles miał ADHD, właśnie zmarła jego mama, a on cierpiał na chorobę, którą sam sobie wymyślił. Stiles to rozumiał. Był nieznośnym dzieciakiem, ciekawskim, to dlatego. Ile razy ojciec mówił mu, żeby czegoś nie robił, a on się nie słuchał. Rozumiał więc, że tata musi go wychować.

Ale…

Dopiero później nauczył się go nienawidzić. Długo po tym, co ojciec zrobił, gdy wypił wystarczająco dużo, by go zniszczyć. Zniszczyć kompletnie. Pozbawić jedynej rzeczy, która była jego. Która miała należeć tylko i wyłącznie do niego oraz osoby, której zdecyduje się to podarować.

Stiles pamiętał.

Pamiętał ból. Pamiętał zapach alkoholu. Pamiętał śliską dłoń ojca. Pamiętał szeptane do ucha słowa.

_Cii. Wszystko będzie dobrze. Jesteś moim synem, Stiles. Nikt nigdy cię nie dotknie. Jesteś mój. Należysz. Tylko. Do. Mnie._

Czasami te właśnie słowa prześladowały go w nocy.

To przez te właśnie słowa nie mógł dać Danny’emu tego, co dałby mu normalny chłopak.

Danny rozumiał. Danny był cierpliwy i dobry, i wyrozumiały. Danny pozwalał mu się odsuwać, kiedy sprawy wymykały się spod kontroli, pozwalał się wycofać, gdy dla Stilesa stawało się zbyt intensywnie. Nie pytał, ale rozumiał. Nie naciskał i zapewniał, że da mu cały czas tego świata.

Danny był dla niego, kiedy nikogo innego nie było, i Stiles mu ufał.

Stiles ufał mu na tyle, by opowiedzieć mu wszystko.

Bo Stiles _pamiętał_.

Pamiętał wszystko i nigdy nie będzie w stanie o tym zapomnieć.


	39. Chapter 39

Kiedy Danny się dowiedział, nie odzywał się przez dobrych kilka godzin.

A może to czas zwolnił i godziny trwały tak naprawdę sekundy.

Stiles prawie dostał ataku paniki, ale Mahealani mu w tym pomógł. A potem przysiągł, że nigdy w życiu do niczego go nie zmusi. Nigdy w życiu nie podniesie na niego ręki. Nigdy nie wypije grama alkoholu więcej, niż Stilesowi będzie z tym komfortowo. Obiecał, że będzie obok niego zawsze, nawet jeśli się rozejdą, że będzie stał za nim murem – nieważne co.

Mówił, że Stiles jest odważny. Że jest dobry i jest _człowiekiem_ , chociaż przeżył tyle okropieństw. Zapewniał, że Stilesowi należy się wszystko, co najlepsze, i że on sam jedyny może podjąć decyzję o tym, czego chce, że nikt inny nie ma prawa tego zrobić za niego.

Tulił go do siebie długo, aż Stiles przestał być sztywny, zimny, nieobecny. Tulił do siebie, kiedy Stiles płakał, długo i głośno. Tulił, gdy Stiles już zasypiał.

Zdążył jednak usłyszeć to, co powiedział Danny.

\- Zasługujesz na szczęście, Stiles. Zasługujesz na nie bardziej, niż ktokolwiek.


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wciąż nie wiem ile całość będzie miało rozdziałów. Miłego. :>

Danny zaprosił Stilesa na bal maturalny.

Kiedy to zrobił, szatyn już wiedział, że po tym nie będzie odwrotu. Wiedział, że jeśli zgodzi się wyjść z Mahealanim, przepadnie całkowicie.

Było jednak coś, o czym Danny nie wiedział, a miał całkowite prawo, zważając na okoliczności. Zważając na to, że Stiles naprawdę rozważał pójście na ten bal z Danny’m.

Stiles wciąż _czekał_.

To mogło być głupie, mogło być niezdrowe, ale… Ale oni wciąż byli pierwszymi ludźmi, którzy byli dla niego dobrzy. Pierwszymi ludźmi, którym zaufał po tak długim czasie, pierwszymi, przy których czuł się _swobodnie_ i _normalnie_ i _jak w domu_.

Ale Stiles ponownie nie zawiódł się na Hawajczyku, bo ten sam poruszył temat, gdy zauważył wahanie szatyna.

\- Jest ktoś inny, prawda?

Spytał, a Stilesa serce zatrzymało się na krótki moment.

\- Ktoś, na kogo czekasz.

Stilinski przełknąć ciężko i pokiwał głową. To było jedyne rozwiązanie. Jedyne _fair_ rozwiązanie.

\- Wiesz. To niczego nie zmienia. Ja wciąż… Stiles, _lubię cię_. Naprawdę cię lubię. I… Nie mam zamiaru cię do niczego zmuszać, to twoja decyzja. Ale wiedz, że ja będę obok ciebie zawsze, nieważne co postanowisz. I nie będę cię zatrzymywał przed szczęściem. Jeśli ta osoba… Jeśli będziemy ze sobą, a ta osoba pojawi się znowu w twoim życiu, nie zatrzymam cię, gdy zdecydujesz, by odejść. Chcę, żebyś był szczęśliwy. Chcę…

\- Tak.

Przerwał Danny’emu, chwytając jego dłoń.

\- Słucham?

\- Tak, pójdę z tobą na bal. Jako twoja randka.

Mahealani potrzebował tylko kilka sekund, by ogarnąć sytuację. Potem chwycił Stilesa mocno w pasie i okręcił ich dookoła, uśmiechając się szeroko i ciesząc jak małe dziecko. Kiedy Stilinski tak wisiał nad nim i przyglądał się, jak w kącikach jego oczy pojawiły się zmarszczki, a na policzkach dołeczki, pochylił głowę i pocałował Danny’ego w usta, pewnie i mocno. Po raz pierwszy sam z siebie.

Stiles czekał, nigdy nie przestanie czekać.

Ale miał życie przed sobą i wierzył, że Danny będzie kimś, kogo w końcu będzie mógł obdarzyć prawdziwą miłością.

Kimś, kto przy nim zostanie.

Na zawsze.


	41. Chapter 41

Czasami wciąż chadzał do lasu.

Niezbyt często, był zbyt zajęty własnym życiem. Ostatnia klasa, egzaminy, wybór kierunku studiów. Postawił na lokalny uniwersytet, oddalony od Beacon Hills o zaledwie piętnaście minut drogi. Był zajęty Dannym i związkiem, który sprawił, że odetchnął pełną piersią. Był zajęty nową rodziną, która przygarnęła go do siebie już tego pierwszego dnia, gdy się poznali. Był zajęty ślubem Lilo i jej ciążą i tym, jak ta kobieta była z dnia na dzień coraz piękniejsza. Zajęty Lydią i jej rozstaniem z Jacksonem po zakończeniu liceum, ostatnimi wakacjami jako nastolatek, jeszcze raz Dannym.

Ale zdarzało mu się, że tam chodził, bardziej z przyzwyczajenia niż czegokolwiek innego. Tęsknił za Luną, oczywiście, ale w ciągu tych kilkunastu miesięcy zdążyło zmienić się tak wiele, że czasami nie mógł objąć rozumem tego, jak wcześniej egzystował. Właśnie, egzystował. Dopiero teraz zaczął naprawdę żyć.

Nigdy nie spotkał Luny, chociaż czasem miał wrażenie, że jest obserwowany.

Nigdy, aż do momentu, kiedy właśnie skończył dwadzieścia lat i przyszedł na cmentarz, złożyć kwiaty na grobie Claudii. (Wciąż nie wypowiadał się o nim jako o wspólnym grobie jego mamy i ojca). Był sam, chociaż Danny proponował towarzystwo. Lydia również. Odmówił jednak, obiecując, że wróci na ich wspólną kolację urodzinową.

\- Chcę… chcę z nią porozmawiać.

Powiedział do nich i oboje zrozumieli. Jak zawsze.

Właśnie siadał na ziemi, kładąc przy tablicy dalie – jego mama kochała dalie.

\- Cześć, mamo.

Przywitał się, a potem umilkł, nie wiedząc od czego zacząć. Ostatnim razem był tutaj w grudniu, w kolejną rocznicę jej śmierci, i miał jej tyle do opowiedzenia. Tyle, że aż kręciło mu się od tego wszystkiego w głowie.

\- Danny się wprowadza.

Zaczął, uśmiechając się lekko do siebie.

\- W zasadzie jesteśmy ze sobą dopiero od ponad roku, ale… no wiesz. I tak częściej przebywamy w swoim towarzystwie niż osobno. A przynajmniej wtedy, kiedy Danny nie jest na uczelni. Wiem, że już ci to mówiłem, ale jest świetnym informatykiem. Kilka firm już o niego pytało. Jest nawet na liście najlepszych studentów i ma pełne stypendium. Mi też nie idzie źle. Ostatnio dostałem propozycję, żeby pracować na innym wydziale z szefem jednej z katedr. Chyba ją przyjmę.

Zagryzł wargę, czując, jak jego język się rozwiązuje. Wiedział, że zaraz powie coś, co prawdopodobnie powiedziałby swojej mamie nawet gdyby żyła, ale nie zmieniało to faktu, że wciąż go to trochę zawstydzało.

\- Wiesz, my… - czuł, jak jego poliki pieką do żywego. – Może nie poszliśmy na całość, ale… Ufam mu, wiesz? I powoli… Powoli przyzwyczajam się do jego ciała. Jego cierpliwość pomaga. A doświadczenie…

Stiles zaśmiał się cicho.

\- Danny lubił wcześniej odwiedzać kluby gejowskie. Zawsze się z niego śmieję, gdy Lydia mu to wypomina. Jest… jest dobrze, mamo.

Przyznał, dotykając liter układających jej imię.

\- Polubiłabyś go. Pokochałabyś tak mocno, jak mnie pokochała jego rodzina. Jak ja… Myślę, że to on powinien to usłyszeć jako pierwszy, ale pewnie i tak już się domyślasz. Zakochałem się w nim. Wpadłem całym sobą. I… I cholernie się z tego cieszę. Czasami nawet przyłapuję się na tym, że zapominam o tym, że wciąż czekam i to… to jest dobry znak, tak sądzę.

Chłopak usłyszał, jak ktoś za nim krząta się niezbyt cicho po cmentarzu, ale nie przejął się zbytnio. O tej porze łatwo spotkać w tym miejscu ludzi.

\- Czasami rozmawiam o tobie z Nani. To znaczy z mamą Danny’ego. Mówiła, że się znałyście. Mówiła też, że bardzo cię przypominam. Mam nadzieję. Chciałbym być dobrym człowiekiem, jak ty. Starać się być lepszy, niż… Chcę być lepszy niż on.

Odwrócił wzrok od nagrobka, chcąc przez chwilę nie widzieć drugiego imienia, które było na nim wyryte. Kątem oka zauważył jakiś ruch całkiem niedaleko niego i zerknął w tamtą stronę mimochodem. Kilka kroków dalej stał… stał wilk.

\- Luna?

Spytał drżącym głosem, otwierając szeroko oczy. Ślepia zwierzęcia były złote, zupełnie jak Luny. Sierść była odrobinę sklejona od błota, ale wilczyca wyglądała w gruncie rzeczy dobrze. Była wielka i majestatyczna, jak wcześniej. Zwierzę stało na czterech łapach, ale pochyliło głowę i ugięło przednie odnóża, kiedy Stiles się odezwał, zupełnie jakby się z nim witało.

\- Czy ty… Czy wszystko… w porządku?

Spytał cicho, a Luna mrugnęła. _Tak_.

\- Jesteś ranna? Czy ktoś cię skrzywdził?

Kolejne mrugnięcia. _Nie_. _Tak_.

\- Czy…

Luna podeszła bliżej i traciła nosem jego dłoń, jak kiedyś, więc w jego oczach stanęły w końcu łzy. Wsunęła pysk pod dłoń Stilesa i spojrzała na niego z dołu.

 _Już jest wszystko okej_.

Stilinski rozluźnił się nieznacznie i uśmiechnął, przesuwając palcami wzdłuż jej pyska, na łeb, a potem na kark. Luna nawet się nie zjeżyła, jak wtedy, gdy zrobił to po raz pierwszy. Opuściła nieco uszy, ale stała spokojnie, wciąż na niego patrząc.

\- Tęskniłem.

Wilczyca zamknęła oczy.

 _Ja za tobą również_.


	42. Chapter 42

Spędził z nią dwie godziny.

Jego telefon milczał, ale wiedział, że Lydia chciała zadzwonić, jedynie Danny ją przed tym powstrzymał.

Opowiedział Lunie to, co mówił mamie, i jeszcze więcej. Nie widzieli się ponad rok i Stiles przeczuwał, że nie zobaczą się kolejne tyle. Wilczyca opierała łeb na jego udzie i pozwalała się głaskać, nie wydając z siebie przy tym żadnego dźwięku. Oddychała spokojnie z zamkniętymi oczami. Stilinski był przekonany, że zasnęła, ale kiedy przestał drapać ją za uchem, natychmiast otworzyła oczy i zerknęła na niego, spinając się. Rozluźniła się dopiero, gdy Stiles kontynuował, co robił wcześniej.

\- Hej, wiem, że… Że jesteś dzikim zwierzęciem i żyjesz po swojemu, ale…

Westchnął cicho, kiedy wilczyca spojrzała na niego jednym ślepiem.

\- Nie mogę cię prosić o to, żebyś pojawiała się tu jak najczęściej, więc… uważaj na siebie, dobrze? Może… może znajdź sobie watahę, hm? Będziesz bezpieczniejsza.

Luna polizała go w rękę, gdy poklepał ją po pysku. _Mam swoją, głuptasie._

\- Więc powiedz im ode mnie, że mają o ciebie dbać, inaczej znajdę ich i skopię tyłki, okej? Mówię serio. Jesteś… Po prostu uważaj.

Luna patrzyła na niego długo i intensywnie, aż Stiles poczuł się trochę niekomfortowo. Jednak nie odwrócił wzroku, patrząc na nią z błaganiem w oczach. Zwierzę w końcu kiwnęło i Stilesa nigdy nie przestanie zadziwiać, jak mądre ono jest. Uśmiechnął się, znowu ze łzami w oczach, i przytulił do siebie wielkie cielsko, chłonąc całe jego ciepło, które podnosiło go na duchu.

Mógł ją zaraz znowu stracić, ale teraz wiedział, że Luna tak naprawdę nigdy nie zniknie.


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dobra, jeszcze trochę i KTOŚ wróci. Jakieś specjalne życzenia, gdzie powinien od Stilesa dostać z kopa? :D

Kiedy Danny usłyszał o Wielkim Powrocie, wyglądał na naprawdę zadowolonego.

Powiedział, że cieszy się, że Stilesa wilkowi nic nie jest i że znów go odnalazł.

\- To nie jest mój wilk.

Powiedział rozbawiony Stilinski.

\- Wilki są dzikie.

\- Jak ty. Pasujecie do siebie.

Stiles nie wiedział, co na to powiedzieć, ale po uśmiechu Danny’ego domyślił się, że milczenie było właściwą odpowiedzią.


	44. Chapter 44

Tego wieczora świętowali dwudzieste urodziny Stilesa i Stiles nie mógł uwierzyć, że to dzieje się naprawdę, gdy rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu pełnym ludzi. Lilo z mężem, Lydia i Aiden, Malia i Caitlin, Heather i Theo. Ten ostatni znalazł się tam właściwie przypadkiem, przez Heather, która jakiś czas temu zaczęła się z nim spotykać, a Stiles nie miał serca jej odmówić. Przez te ostatnie parę miesięcy bardzo się do siebie zbliżyli i nie była mu tak droga jak Lydia, ale na pewno ważna.

Tego wieczora przyglądał się również Danny’emu i temu, jak obojętny był wobec brata bliźniaka Aidena, Ethana, który próbował go poderwać. Mahealani wyglądał wręcz na znudzonego, kiedy po raz kolejny grzecznie go odprawił, a ten wydawał się nie słuchać. Stiles skłamałby, mówiąc, że był kompletnie niewzruszony, gdy tak na nich patrzył. Ale ufał Mahealaniemu i wiedział, że dzień, w którym ten go skrzywdzi, byłby ostatnim dniem ludzi na tej planecie.

Danny spojrzał w jego stronę, chyba szukając ratunku, i Stiles przyszedł z pomocą.

\- Widzę, że już poznałeś mojego chłopaka, Ethan. Prawda, że uroczy?

Spytał, a oczy mężczyzny zrobiły się okrągłe jak spodki. Ethan widział ich wszystkich po raz pierwszy i miał prawo nie wiedzieć. Stiles nie był zły, rozumiał go nawet. Danny był przystojny. Był słodki i miły, i naprawdę niezłą partią. Ale wciąż był zajęty i uświadomił to Ethanowi dosadniej, chwytając dłoń Hawajczyka i obdarowując go słodkim całusem w usta na oczach wszystkich.

Danny nawet nie próbował ukryć, że bardzo go to oznaczanie terenu cieszy.


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jutro będzie tylko jeden update, to samo we wtorek, ziomsy. Miłego. :*

Jeszcze trochę czasu mu zajęło, nim zaczął z Dannym uprawiać prawdziwy seks, ale kiedy to w końcu zrobił, żałował, że nie podjął tej decyzji wcześniej.

Oczywiście wiedział, że gdyby miał możliwość cofnięcia się w czasie z całym swoim doświadczeniem z przyszłości, nie zmieniłby zdania, ale rzecz w tym, że nie spodziewał się… tego.

Nie spodziewał się, że to będzie takie _przyjemne_.

Danny był cierpliwy i działał wolno, i zanim w ogóle znalazł się w Stilesie, ten zdążył dojść dwa razy.

Mahealani się nie spieszył i odkrywał powoli każdy skrawek ciała Stilinskiego, do którego wcześniej nie miał dostępu. Obchodził się z tymi miejscami ostrożnie i naprawdę delikatnie, a Stiles prawie się popłakał, ale to mogło być też winą tego, jak bardzo był podniecony.

Danny pozwolił mu na siebie patrzeć, a kiedy doszedł do końca, poczekał moment, aż Stiles poczuje się całkowicie komfortowo i dobrze. Nie potrzebował na to dużo czasu i prawie rozpłynął się pod Mahealanim, kiedy ten w końcu ruszył biodrami.

Był jednak moment, w którym lekko spanikował. Danny mówił do niego naprawdę miłe i słodkie rzeczy, ale jedna przypomniała mu o ojcu i musieli przerwać, bo Stiles całkowicie się rozkleił. Danny przytulał go potem naprawdę długo i milczał, aż Stiles roztopił się znowu w jego ramionach.

Tego wieczora nie dokończyli, co zaczęli, ale byli na bardzo dobrej drodze. Stiles co prawda potrzebował jeszcze kilku podejść, lecz gdy się udało, zaczął Danny’ego wręcz maltretować.

Lydia do tej pory śmiała się z Mahealaniego, który twierdził, że nigdy w życiu nie uprawiał tak dużo seksu.

Stiles tylko uśmiechał się szeroko, ciesząc się, że w końcu udało mu się coś osiągnąć.

Coś, na co pracował naprawdę dużo czasu.

I był z tego _dumny_.


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To do jutra! :)

Nigdy więcej nie spotkał dzieciaków.

Minęły miesiące, lata, a on nadal nie miał od nich żadnych wieści, nawet informacji, że żyją i mają się dobrze.

Przez długi czas bardzo go to drażniło. Po tym, jak już przeszła faza smutku, był naprawdę wściekły. Zaufał im. Zaufał, a oni potraktowali go niczym śmiecia.

To trwało naprawdę długo. Ta złość. Trwało tak długo, aż doszedł do wniosku, że to bez sensu. Że traci dobre wspomnienia i karmi się tylko tymi złymi. Dlatego postanowił, że odpuści. Nie całkiem, wiedział, że tego nigdy nie dałby zrobić. Ale zamierzał odpuścić im… to wszystko. Może mieli dobry powód. Może taki, o którym Stiles nie miał prawa wiedzieć. Może przed czymś uciekali.

Kiedy wyluzował, wszystko stało się łatwiejsze. Myślenie o nich wciąż sprawiało, że jego gardło zaciskało się mocno, a oczy lśniły od łez, ale teraz również się uśmiechał.

Na wspomnienie o Erice, która uwielbiała go dręczyć, która zawsze całowała go w policzek na powitanie (a przynajmniej od czasu, kiedy już się z nią oswoił), która kupiła mu koszulkę z logo Batmana i oznajmiła, że będzie jego Kobietą Kot. O Isaacu, który był naprawdę, naprawdę świetnym przyjacielem, który uśmiechał się, kiedy razem po prostu siedzieli i czytali książki albo rozmawiali o muzyce. Scottcie, który był niezłym przeciwnikiem w graniu na konsoli, który dzielił się z nim i wymieniał komiksami, który kochał Star Wars miłością równie wielką, co Stiles. Boydzie, który był z nich wszystkich najbardziej cichy, który czasami uczył go, jak się bronić, który piekł mu ciasta i był starszym bratem, którego Stiles nigdy nie miał, a którego, jak się okazało, bardzo potrzebował.

I wreszcie – na wspomnienie Dereka. Mężczyzny, który dbał o niego, chociaż nie miał ku temu żadnych podstaw. Mężczyzny, który uśmiechał się do niego i rozmawiał z nim, naprawdę rozmawiał, chociaż dzieciaki twierdziły, że Dereka niełatwo wyciągnąć na zwierzenia. Który pokazał mu, że są na tym świecie ludzie bezinteresowni i _dobrzy_. Który sprawiał, że Stiles się uśmiechał i czuł się bezpiecznie. W którym Stiles zakochał się po raz pierwszy.

Po jakimś czasie zaczął opowiadać o nich Danny’emu, a Danny słuchał. Stiles wiedział, że nie powinien mówić mu o Dereku, ale mówił. Mahealani był jego najlepszym przyjacielem, rozmawiał z nim o wszystkim. Jasne, była jeszcze Lydia, ale Lydia prawdopodobnie chciałaby ich znaleźć tylko po to, żeby skopać im tyłki. To nie tak, że Martin o niczym nie wiedziała – wiedziała, po prostu Stiles pomijał niektóre fakty, a zwłaszcza swoje uczucia. Chociaż czasami podejrzewał, że dziewczyna wie więcej, niż mu się wydaje.

Nie miał pojęcia, skąd Danny to wytrzasnął, ale pewnego dnia na ścianie zawisło ich zdjęcie.

Nie ich – _Stilesa i Danny’ego_ – ale _ich_ – Erici, Boyda, Isaaca, Scotta i Stilesa. Wszyscy skupili się wokół kanapy – Stiles po środku, Erica na jego kolanach, Boyd po jego lewej z głową Reyes na swoim ramieniu, Isaac po prawej, a Scott obejmował jego szyję, stojąc za nim i wciskając twarz pomiędzy głowę Stilinskiego i Lahey’a. Wszyscy uśmiechali się szeroko i Stiles popłakał się ze szczęścia, widząc to zdjęcie.

Pamiętał, jak Derek je zrobił. Pamiętał ten dzień, ten wieczór, kiedy siedzieli razem i jedli kolację. Zapomniał o istnieniu tego zdjęcia na pamięci swojego telefonu, do galerii nie zaglądał od bardzo dawna. To Danny zawsze zajmował się ich zdjęciami i najwyraźniej musiał je odkopać.

\- Dziękuję.

Szepnął do niego, ściskając jego dłoń, a jego głos drżał. Danny uśmiechnął się delikatnie i pomógł Stilesowi zawiesić ramkę tuż nad stołem.

Pasowała tam idealnie.


	47. POV Danny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POV Danny + SURPRISE!!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To co, ziomsy. :D Dzisiaj wielki dzień!  
> http://33.media.tumblr.com/31bacfd4eed3b9bac0f1ec9683e32562/tumblr_inline_nq0fr2k4JI1qfch49_500.gif  
> Stiles się cieszy (no, w końcu zrozumie, że się cieszy), ja się cieszę, pewnie wielu z was się cieszy. :D  
> Rozdział dla Liviett i Redzik, bo to one chyba najbardziej na niego czekały. Jest najdłuższy z wszystkich do tej pory, bo miał prawie trzy strony w Wordzie.  
> Dzisiaj też tylko jeden rozdział. Miłego. :*
> 
> \+ Heh, to opowiadanie naprawdę nie widzi końca. W dodatku rozdziały są coraz dłuższe (na razie żaden tak długi jak ten), ale nie wiem, czy w jakimś momencie nie wrócę do krótkich. Zależy, jak mnie poniesie. :)

Danny kochał Stilesa… cóż, całym sobą.

Uwielbiał jego uśmiech i był z siebie cholernie dumny, kiedy kolejny raz udało mu się go wywołać. Kochał jego śmiech i naprawdę nie mógł przestać go słuchać, kiedy Stilesa coś rozbawiło. Wielbił jego oczy – jego duże, brązowe oczy Bambi, które potrafiły roztopić i zmiękczyć każdego człowieka, nawet tego najtwardszego. Czcił jego usta – usta, za które niejeden był gotów zabić i to była pierwsza z trzech rzeczy, na które gapili się inni faceci, kiedy obczajali jego chłopaka – te różowe, miękkie usta, często mokre i lśniące od śliny, bo Stiles tak bardzo lubił je oblizywać. Myślał wciąż o jego dłoniach – dużych, męskich dłoniach z obscenicznie długimi palcami, które były drugą rzeczą, na którą ludzie zwracali uwagę.  Naprawdę lubił jego tyłek – okrągły i jędrny – który wyglądał dobrze nawet w dresach, i tak, na to najczęściej gapili się inni.

Nie zrozumcie go źle – Danny nie był ze Stilinskim tylko z powodu jego wyglądu. Nie, nigdy nie zniżyłby się do czegoś takiego. Na Stilesa rzeczywiście bardzo przyjemnie się patrzyło, ale to był tylko bonus.

Najbardziej Danny kochał w nim… jego. To, jak chłopak ekscytował się każdą możliwością poznania czegoś nowego. To, jak nocami siedział przed laptopem i przeglądał te wszystkie strony na Wikipedii, żeby dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej. To, jak zawzięcie gestykulował, kiedy coś tłumaczył, jak jego oczy wręcz lśniły od emocji, których nawet nie starał się w sobie tłumić. Danny kochał jego wady i zalety, wszystkie małe mankamenty i największe walory.

To, jak Stiles potrafił o siebie walczyć. Każdego dnia. Każdej nocy, przede wszystkim. Mahealani przechodził razem z nim przez fazę depresyjną, w której Stiles krytykował wszystko. Począwszy od swojego słabego charakteru, skończywszy na swoich lękach. Stilinski mówił, że zasłużył na wszystko, co robił mu ojciec, na wszystko, co działo się po śmierci jego matki, włącznie z tym. Ale Stiles zawsze się podnosił. Unosił dumnie głowę do góry, szedł na cmentarz i mówił, że nie da się mu złamać, już nie. Że nie pozwoli, by szeryf dłużej kontrolował jego życie, nie, kiedy ono powoli zaczyna układać się po jego myśli.

W tych momentach właśnie Danny nie mógł przestać się dziwić, jak bardzo szczęśliwy jest. Nie dlatego, że był przy Stilesie każdej nocy czy każdego gorszego dnia, pomagając mu, jeśli ten akurat tego potrzebował. Nie, chociaż to również go uszczęśliwiało. Dlatego, że jego chłopak był zdolny do tego, do czego większość z jego bagażem by nie była – do podniesienia się z desek, gdy dostał kolejny mocny cios.

Danny kochał go całym sobą, wiedział, że nigdy nie przestanie, nieważne co.

Nie kłamał, kiedy mówił, że odejdzie, gdy Stiles podejmie taką decyzję. Nie kłamał, kiedy mówił, że da mu wolną rękę i odsunie się w cień, gdy wróci tamten. Ale wciąż zamierzał dbać o tego mężczyznę. Dbać o niego i martwić się, i kochać. A przede wszystkim upewniać się, że Stiles jest szczęśliwy.

Dlatego właśnie nie obudził go, kiedy pewnego dnia ktoś zapukał do ich drzwi, a tym kimś okazał się być…

\- Słynny Derek Hale.

Powiedział, opierając się o framugę i krzyżując ramiona na klatce piersiowej.

\- Danny Mahealani.

\- Nasza sława nas wyprzedza, huh?

Spytał, nie zdejmując wzroku z mężczyzny. Derek nie zaszczycił go odpowiedzią.

\- Co cię tu sprowadza, człowieku?

Hale mrugnął, przyglądając mu się z nieczytelnym wyrazem twarzy. Danny uniósł jedną brew, zastanawiając się, czy przy Stilesie mężczyzna był równie milczący. Jeśli tak… cóż. Musiał z nim chyba poważnie porozmawiać na temat jego wyborów.

\- Jesteś przejazdem?

\- Nie.

\- Przyjechałeś dać mu złudną nadzieję, a potem zniknąć na kolejne cztery lata?

\- Nie.

Odpowiedział znowu, zaciskając lekko dłonie w pięści.

\- Przyjechałeś tutaj, żeby się z nim przespać?

\- Nie!

Twarz Dereka wyglądała teraz, jakby naprawdę przerażało go to, że Danny w ogóle o tym pomyślał, ale Mahealani nie dał się zwieść. Nie mógł. Naprawdę miał zamiar odejść, kiedy Stiles wybierze Hale’a, ale musiał być _pewien_ , że Stiles nie wpakuje się w żadne gówno. Mógł być wystarczająco silny, by znowu się z czegoś otrząsnąć, ale Danny obiecał sobie, że nigdy więcej nie pozwoli, by do tego doszło.

\- Więc?

\- Chcę… Chcę go odzyskać.

Powiedział Derek i brzmiało to naprawdę szczerze.

\- Po czterech latach? Co się stało, Stiles już nie jest tym cichym dzieciakiem co kiedyś i poradził sobie ze swoją przeszłością, więc uznałeś, że teraz będzie łatwiej?

\- Nie mam pojęcia o czym mówisz.

\- Daj spokój, Hale. Wiem doskonale jaki Stiles był kiedyś. Zamknięty w sobie, stroniący od dotyku, od bliskości, od ludzi. Do tej pory ma problemy z zaufaniem i nawet mu się nie dziwię. Nie, kiedy na świecie są tacy ludzie jak ty i twoje dzieciaki, którzy zostawili go bez słowa wyjaśnienia.

Danny był pewien, że dźwięk, który wydał z siebie Derek to warknięcie. Prawdziwe warknięcie. Uniósł jedynie brew, bo niezbyt mu to imponowało. Nie, kiedy miał przewagę nad nim akurat w tej jednej kwestii.

\- Myślisz, że się ciebie boję? Przestraszę? Wiem, czym jesteś. Ale to nie zmienia faktu, że mogę zniszczyć cię w mniej niż pięć sekund. Wystarczy policyjna baza danych, trochę fałszywych oskarżeń i jesteś nikim. Nieważne, że z ciebie wielki, zły wilk.

Derek tylko przez ułamek sekundy wyglądał, jakby ktoś uderzył go w twarz. I to całkiem porządnie. Chwilę później znowu nic nie wyrażał tą swoją zarośniętą twarzą i Danny westchnął ciężko.

\- Nie udawaj, że nie wiesz co mam na myśli. Wilkołaki? Twoja mała wataha? Dziwny wilk, który ni stąd ni zowąd pojawił się w lesie w Kalifornii?  Dziwię się tylko, że Stiles się nie domyślił. Kogo wysłałeś na przeszpiegi, Hale? Bo wiem, że złote oczy nie należą do alf, a zakładam, że to właśnie ty nim jesteś.

Danny musiał przyznać, że facet był niczym kamienna ściana. Nic go nie ruszało.

\- To może inaczej. Nie dopuszczę cię do Stilesa dopóki nie będę całkowicie pewien, że tym razem nie nawalisz. Muszę ci zaufać, bo w tej chwili zależy mi tylko i wyłącznie na jego szczęściu, i nie pozwolę żebyś to zepsuł, kiedy uznasz, że jest dla ciebie zbyt popieprzony lub na odwrót. Jeśli nie dasz mi powodów żebym ci ufał… cóż. Zapamiętaj sobie tylko, że Lydia jest banshee i przewiduje śmierć, a ja nie cofnę się przed niczym, kiedy w grę wchodzi dobro Stilesa.

Ramiona Dereka nieco opadły i pierwszy raz od początku zaczął wyglądać, jakby naprawdę odczuwał jakieś emocje. Wyglądał na dość… niepewnego.

\- Kochasz go.

\- Zawiadomcie gazety, Sherlock Holmes jednak istnieje.

Odparł Mahealani tonem tak wyzutym z emocji, że nawet Derek wyglądał, jakby mu to zaimponowało.

\- Więc on…

\- Kocha mnie? Po swojemu, oczywiście.

Danny wiedział, że nie ma przy Dereku żadnych szans, ale nie zamierzał mówić tego na głos. Nie zamierzał wystawić największej słabości Stilesa na światło dzienne. Poza tym – pławił się przez chwilę w wyrazie twarzy Hale’a. Nieco zranionym i wycofanym.

\- Czego się spodziewałeś? Że będzie czekał na ciebie, aż w końcu znajdziesz jaja, żeby wrócić? A może tego, że pójdzie do zakonu? Stiles zasługuje na szczęście. Dlatego wpuszczę cię do mieszkania.

Oczy Dereka rozszerzyły się nieznacznie.

\- Ale pamiętaj. Informatyk z wyróżnieniem, policyjna baza danych, banshee, żądza mordu.

Wyliczył na palcach jednej dłoni, akcentując wyraźnie każde słowo. Hale przełknął, ale w końcu kiwnął głowę, podnosząc wzrok ponad ramię Danny’ego.

\- I wiem co to tojad.

Dodał na zakończenie, a potem chwycił bluzę – tę, którą Stiles kradł mu codziennie, kiedy chodzili razem biegać – i wyszedł, zostawiając Dereka w progu.

Miał nadzieję, że Hale tylko udawał niedorozwiniętego, a Stiles tak łatwo nie podda się emocjom i trochę go pomęczy.

Danny był bardzo dobrym człowiekiem.

Czasami po prostu lubił, jak ludzie dostają nauczkę.


	48. Chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dobra, to kilka ogłoszeń.  
> 1\. Dzisiaj też raczej jeden update, wybaczcie.  
> 2\. W ciągu najbliższego tygodnia (do wtorku), cienko z tymi update'ami będzie. Przyjeżdża do mnie gość i chociaż zdaję sobie sprawę, że pewnie będziemy dużo korzystać z neta, to nie wiem, czy znajdę czas na ao3. Tak więc, znowu wybaczcie.  
> 3\. Ten rozdział dedykuję Cathy_stas, dziękuję, kochana, za wszystkie komentarze! :* Mam nadzieję, że spodoba Ci się jak Stiles potraktował Dereka. :D  
> 4\. KOCHAM WAS WSZYSTKICH. DZIĘKUJĘ ZA KUDOSY, KOMENTARZE I WSZYSTKO. :*  
> 5\. Powoli kończę pisać. Jupi? Tak nie do końca, bo chyba mi smutno z tego powodu. Ale cóż. :D  
> To miłego! <3

Stiles od dawna nie spał tak źle.

W nocy budził się co kilka chwil, aż w końcu Danny się nad nim zlitował i poszli do salonu oglądać filmy na Netflixie. Stiles w końcu zasnął, a kiedy kolejny raz się obudził, leżał w łóżku, więc Danny musiał go tam przenieść. Dziwiło go, że to przespał, ale z drugiej strony był wycieńczony, więc to pewnie dlatego.

Pod jego skórą znów znajdował się ten niepokój, to dziwne wrażenie, że coś jest lub będzie nie tak.

Całe jego ciało mrowiło i czuł się, jakby za moment miał wyjść z siebie i stanąć obok, więc postanowił wziąć zimny prysznic. Danny’ego już nie było w łóżku, więc Stilinski założył, że wyszedł sam pobiegać albo poszedł do piekarni. Mahealani miał tę dziwną fazę na świeże bajgle w każdą niedzielę, ale Stiles nie narzekał tak długo, jak Danny przynosił ze sobą również donuty pokryte czekoladą.

Zanim wyszedł z ich wspólnej sypialni, usłyszał zasuwające się drzwi wejściowe ich mieszkania, więc uśmiechnął się w materiał koszulki, którą właśnie z siebie ściągał. Rzucił materiał na łóżko i przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy pozbyć się również spodni od piżamy, ale Danny wtedy nie pozwoliłby mu w spokoju się wykąpać, a musiał dzisiaj być w pracy punktualnie.

Wciąż zajmował się układaniem książek w księgarni pani Dunbar, a odkąd Liam wyjechał dwa lata temu do… w sumie to nie wiedział dokąd… starał się spędzać tam sporo czasu, bo kobieta często narzekała na brak towarzystwa. Praca była dobrze płatna i mógł się tam również uczyć, kiedy nie było za dużo ludzi.

\- Danny Mahealani…

Zaczął, wychodząc z pokoju. Przetarł zmęczone oczy i wiedział, że dzisiejszy dzień w pracy będzie się cholernie dłużył.

\- Mam nadzieję, że masz moje donuty.

Dokończył w końcu, patrząc w stronę wejścia, próbując wymrugać ostatki snu z oczu. Jego usta rozszerzyły się bez jego woli, kiedy zobaczył _kto_ stoi przy drzwiach.

Przez chwilę był kompletnie rozdarty. Smutek, złość, tęsknota, radość, dziwne uczucie melancholii. W końcu jednak otrząsnął się z pierwszego szoku (szybko przechodząc w drugi, ale tym razem łatwiej mu się było kontrolować), krzyżując ręce na klatce piersiowej i marszcząc brwi. Miał nadzieję, że chociaż w połowie wygląda tak groźnie, jak Derek czasami wyglądał.

 _Derek_.

Derek _Hale_.

Który właśnie przed nim stał.

W całej okazałości.

Jak gdyby nigdy nic.

Stiles był naprawdę spokojny. Stiles naprawdę zamierzał stać i po prostu czekać na reakcję Dereka, który skakał z nogi na nogę pod jego ciężkim spojrzeniem, jakby się denerwował. _Denerwował_.

To właśnie sprawiło, że Stilinski zwyczajnie to… stracił.

Po prostu ruszył w przód, prawie potykając się o własne nogi, i zatrzymał się dopiero przed Derekiem, z pięścią wyciągniętą w przód, a mężczyzna nawet się nie zakołysał od siły jego uderzenia. Może się tego spodziewał. A może uznał, że sobie nie zasłużył, więc kłopotał się przyjęciem tego na klatę. To rozzłościło go jeszcze bardziej.

\- CZTERY LATA, TY DUPKU!


	49. Chapter 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cześć, ziomki! No więc wstawiam specjalnie dla Was nowy rozdział (chociaż miałam tego dziś nie robić), ale nie obiecuję, że jutro pojawi się kolejny. Od rana znowu idę do pracy, bo nadarzyła się okazja, więc zobaczę, jak to będzie z update'ami. Poza tym, muszę na spokojnie przemyśleć tę historię, bo chociaż mam kilka rozdziałów w przód, nie chcę na szybkiego wymyślać czegoś beznadziejnego.   
> To tego, miłego czytania i do usłyszenia! :D

Stiles nie przeprosił.

Nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru przeprosić za to, że go uderzył, a już zwłaszcza, kiedy zrobił to drugi raz. Jeśli myślał, że z odpuszczeniem im czuł się dobrze, to dzięki tym dwóm ciosom czuł się fantastycznie.

Kiedy już wyładował swoją złość na Dereku, który był twardy jak skała i patrzył na niego (Stiles nie wiedział z czym w oczach, ponieważ nie odważył się w nie spojrzeć; czuł jednak na sobie wzrok mężczyzny i wiedział, że jest uważnie obserwowany), bez słowa odwrócił się na pięcie i powędrował do łazienki. Musiał to wszystko przemyśleć, a prysznic był na to idealnym miejscem.

Po cichu liczył na to, że kiedy wróci, Dereka już nie będzie, chociaż część ukryta gdzieś bardzo głęboko chciała, by został. By został i wszystko mu wytłumaczył, został i wszystko naprawił. Te sprzeczne uczucia wycisnęły z jego płuc ostatki powietrza, a z oczu kilka łez.

Kiedyś obiecał sobie, że będzie starał się opanować, jeśli kiedykolwiek dojdzie do tego spotkania. Obiecał, że nie da się aż tak ponieść emocjom, ale najwyraźniej to było trudniejsze, niż oczekiwał.

Przełknął ciężko ślinę, która ledwo przecisnęła się przez jego zaciśnięte do granic możliwości gardło i wziął nerwowy oddech, próbując z całych sił nie dostać ataku paniki. Nie chciał, żeby do tego doszło. Musiał wziąć się w garść. Ogarnąć. Przynajmniej na tyle, by znów móc się skonfrontować ze swoją przeszłością.

Cztery lata.

Cztery lata to kupa czasu. Przez te cztery lata zdążyło się wydarzyć tyle, że prawdopodobnie nie będzie w stanie poznać ludzi, których poznał wtedy. Bo skoro Derek jest tutaj…

Przez ponad cztery lata dusił w sobie również coś, czego był świadkiem, a co nękało go od wtedy, chociaż bardzo próbował się tego pozbyć ze swojej świadomości. Nigdy nie powiedział o tym Danny’emu. Nigdy nie wspomniał o przedostatnim razie, kiedy widział się z Derekiem, kiedy Hale pojawił się znikąd cały zakrwawiony i biały jak ściana.

Stiles wtedy obiecał sobie również, że nigdy nie spyta. Ale wtedy nie spodziewał się, że kilka dni później zostanie porzucony przez ludzi, którzy byli jego pierwszymi w życiu przyjaciółmi.

Dlatego teraz podjął inną decyzję.

Zażąda odpowiedzi.

Zażąda odpowiedzi na _wszystkie_ pytania, które kłębiły się w jego głowie od czterech lat.

Zasługiwał na to po tym wszystkim.


	50. Chapter 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uznałam, że pora na kolejny rozdzialik, bo za długo czekacie. :) Następny pojawi się dopiero w środę wieczorem albo czwartek rano, bo dzisiaj wyjeżdżam, wracam w poniedziałek, żeby we wtorek rano znowu wyjechać i nie będzie mnie do środy wieczora.   
> Miłego! :*

\- Myślałem, że wyjdziesz.

Powiedział, kiedy już wrócił z łazienki.

Był teraz ubrany od stóp do głowy, w większości w ubrania Danny’ego. Ze swoich rzeczy miał tylko bieliznę, bo bokserki Mahealaniego jak nic spadłyby z jego wąskich bioder. Spodnie dresowe mógł przynajmniej zawiązać na sznurek, a do zbyt dużych koszulek miał słabość od zawsze. Przynajmniej zakrywały jego chude ciało.

To nie przeszkodziło jednak, by Derek zlustrował go spojrzeniem, pochłaniając wręcz wzrokiem jego osobę. Stiles nie czuł się z tym niekomfortowo, ponieważ przez te wszystkie lata (i swoje doświadczenie) nauczył się rozróżniać spojrzenia. To z pewnością nie było spojrzenie pełne pożądania, jedynie zwykły kalkulacyjny wzrok.

W końcu nie widzieli się cztery lata.

\- Nie zmieniłeś się dużo.

Odezwał się w końcu Hale i Stiles musiał wywrócić oczami.

\- Czego chcesz?

Spytał, nie pozwalając na tą bezsensowną gadkę „ _nie widzieliśmy się wieki, pozwól, że nadrobimy zaległości_ ”. O nie, Derek nie miał do tego w tym momencie prawa.

\- Chciałem powiedzieć ci, że wróciłem.

\- Widzę. Coś jeszcze?

Derek otworzył usta, jakby chciał coś dodać, ale zamknął je po chwili. W końcu coś w jego wzroku stwardniało i wyprostował się (dopiero wtedy Stiles zauważył, że Hale nie jest normalnym sobą, tym, którym kroczył przez świat z wysoko podniesioną głową), przybierając postawę człowieka zdeterminowanego.

\- Nie, Stiles. Wróciłem. _Na stałe_. Wszyscy wróciliśmy.

To… Jasne, Stiles spodziewał się reszty, ale na pewno nie deklaracji, że wszyscy sprowadzają się tutaj na dobre.

\- Dlaczego?

Spytał, mrużąc oczy, niezbyt przekonany co do tego wszystkiego. Trudno mu było przyjąć obietnicę od kogoś, kto… cóż, wyrolował go w ten sposób. Nie, żeby Stiles mógł czegokolwiek od niego wymagać, w końcu nigdy nie rozmawiali na temat… czegokolwiek, co pomiędzy nimi było, ale to Derek nasłał na niego swoje dzieciaki. Derek zaczął zachowywać się, jakby chciał Stilesa w swojej małej paczce, i czy to była litość czy zupełnie inne pobudki, to wciąż _jego wina_ , że Stiles dał się na to nabrać i przyzwyczaił się do nich. A nawet gorzej. Wybaczcie mu więc, że miał małe problemy z zaufaniem.

\- My… Ja... Tę…

\- Jeśli teraz powiesz, że tęskniliście za mną, że _ty_ tęskniłeś, to kopnę cię w krocze.

Zagroził Stiles, celując oskarżycielsko palcem prosto w klatkę piersiową Dereka.

\- Nie masz prawa tego powiedzieć.

Hale kiwnął głową i odwrócił na moment wzrok, a Stiles mógłby przysiąc, że widział w jego oczach nutkę czerwieni. Huh. Słońce musiało być dzisiaj wyjątkowo psotne.

\- Wiesz co? Nie mam ochoty na rozmowę z tobą, nie w tym momencie. Chcę się z nimi zobaczyć. _Teraz._

Derek ponownie skinął na tak i wyszedł, rzucając Stilesowi ostatnie długie spojrzenie.

Jakimś cudem Stilinski wyczytał w nich _naprawdę dobrze cię widzieć_ , więc odwrócił wzrok.

Nie był gotów na tę rozmowę.

Nie, kiedy był na tyle podatny na emocje, że prawie powiedział to samo na głos.


	51. Chapter 51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nie będę nic obiecywać, ale wydaje mi się, że skończę pisać to opowiadanie w ten weekend. Jutro będzie normalny update, ale do dwóch dziennie chyba nie wrócę, wybaczcie. :)   
> Miłego! :*  
> ENTER: Laura Hale. :D

Jak się okazało, Derek nie musiał daleko iść po dzieciaki.

Wszyscy stali pod drzwiami, kiedy je rozsunął, z głowami nisko opuszczonymi w dół, gdy Derek coś do nich mruknął. Wyglądali, jakby było im przykro, że tam stali i podsłuchiwali, chociaż Stiles wiedział, że przez te grube drzwi nie można nic usłyszeć, nawet jeśli się bardzo wysili.

W końcu Hale odsunął się na bok i zerknął na Stilesa, jakby pytał o pozwolenie. Stilinski skrzyżował ręce na klatce piersiowej, unosząc wysoko podbródek, i odwrócił wzrok od bruneta, nie chcąc dłużej na niego patrzeć. Kątem oka dostrzegł, jak ramiona mężczyzny lekko opadły w dół, ale wyszedł posłusznie i kiedy tylko to zrobił, Stiles pożałował, że go do tego zmusił. Chciał go zatrzymać, zawołać, _przeprosić_ , ale całe szczęście powstrzymało go od tego kilka rzeczy.

Pierwszą osobą, która do niego podeszła, a w zasadzie podbiegła, był Isaac. Oczywiście, że to był Isaac. Przez chwilę patrzył na Stilesa spod rzęs, jakby nie wiedział, czy może sobie pozwolić na to, by go objąć, więc to Stilinski był pierwszym, który zrobił jakiś ruch. Rzucił się na blondyna z taką siłą, że ten aż cofnął się o krok, i objął go mocno w pasie, wtulając twarz w klatkę piersiową chłopaka. Lahey wciąż był od niego wyższy, chociaż już nie tak bardzo. Teraz przynajmniej nie musiał się wysilać i mocno pochylać, żeby schować twarz w szyi Stilesa i chłopak nie mógł się powstrzymać przed cichym śmiechem, kiedy oddech Isaaca połaskotał go po skórze.

\- Tak bardzo za tobą tęskniłem.

Szepnął w końcu Stiles, i nie był w zasadzie pewien, ale Lahey chyba płakał. Nie dziwił mu się, bo jego twarz już od dobrych kilku minut była cała mokra.

\- Odsuń się, Lahey, moja kolej.

Usłyszeli nagle i Stiles nie mógł nie zaśmiać się przez łzy.

\- Erica Reyes. Piękna jak zawsze.

Wymamrotał cicho, a blondynka szybko znalazła się w jego ramionach. Przytulenie jej było odrobinę trudne, ponieważ pomiędzy nimi…

\- Jesteś w ciąży?

Spytał zdziwiony, skupiając całą uwagę na ogromnej piłce, która znajdowała się na brzuchu kobiety. Erica położyła dłoń na jednej z jego, które dotykały delikatnie jej brzucha, więc Stiles podniósł wzrok, patrząc na nią w niemym szoku. Nie tylko ze względu na ciąże. Także dlatego, że ją widział. Boże, jak on kochał tę dziewczynę…

\- Ósmy miesiąc.

\- Ósmy… _Wow_. Kto…?

Wtedy w jego polu widzenia pojawił się Boyd i Stilinski już wiedział.

\- Zawsze wiedziałem, że któregoś dnia skończycie razem.

Powiedział, uśmiechając się kącikiem ust. Erica zarumieniła się lekko, a Vernon po prostu ścisnął delikatnie jej dłoń, żeby po chwili ją puścić i podejść do Stilesa, otwierając szeroko ręce. Szatynowi nie trzeba było powtarzać dwa razy i wtulił się w mężczyznę, wzdychając ciężko.

\- Gratuluję wam. Naprawdę się cieszę.

Kiedy spojrzał na Ericę, ta zagryzała lekko dolną wargę, patrząc na niego trochę niepewnie.

\- Tak?

\- Oczywiście, że tak! Mogę być na was odrobinę zły, ale…

Przerwało mu czyjeś chrząknięcie i pisnął – dosłownie pisnął, i _wcale się tego nie wstydził_ – na widok czwartej osoby.

\- Scotty-boy!

McCall prawie go zgniótł, gdy unosił go w powietrze, zupełnie jakby byli baletmistrzami, czy coś w tym stylu. Stiles roześmiał się wesoło, mocno czepiając się ciała chłopaka i naprawdę nie czuł się na siłach, żeby go wypuścić z objęć.

\- Stiles, ja naprawdę… Ja przepraszam… Chciałem… Ale wtedy Derek… I Laura…

\- Scott.

\- Zamknijcie się, nie było nas cztery lata. Stiles zasługuje na to, by poznać prawdę.

Warknął Scott ponad jego ramieniem i Stilinski musiał przyznać, że pierwszy raz widział go w tym stanie. McCall zawsze był tym… pogodnym dzieciakiem, tym, który oferował swoje ramię, kiedy czułeś się cholernie źle, który robił wszystko, żebyś był szczęśliwy, który unikał konfliktów i zawsze znajdywał do nich rozwiązanie.

\- Scott, to nie jest rozmowa na teraz.

Powiedział cicho Isaac, który brzmiał na lekko podenerwowanego. Gdy Stiles na niego spojrzał, chłopak wpatrywał się w sufit i krzywił lekko, podobnie jak Erica. Boyd po prostu skrzyżował ramiona na piersi.

\- Scott ma rację – oznajmił w końcu i nawet się nie wzruszył, gdy Reyes posłała mu długie spojrzenie. – Ale powinniśmy z tym poczekać. Chociaż do czasu, kiedy pozna wszystkich…

\- Po pierwsze – zdajecie sobie sprawę z tego, że ja wciąż tu stoję, prawda? – Spytał nagle Stiles, pierwszy raz w życiu czując irytację w ich towarzystwie. – A po drugie – wszystkich?

\- Tak, wszystkich, Stiles. Masz może ochotę na mały spacer?

Odezwał się ktoś obcy. Wszyscy odwrócili głowy w stronę przybysza i tylko Scott nie wyglądał w tym momencie jakby ktoś skopał mu jego zwierzątko. Wręcz przeciwnie, wyglądał na zadowolonego z siebie, jakby przybycie nowej osoby oznaczało, że w końcu dopnie swego.

\- Nazywam się Laura Hale. Miło mi cię poznać. Chociaż mam wrażenie, że znamy się _naprawdę_ dobrze.

Stiles naprawdę musiał oszaleć, bo on sam również czuł, jakby ją znał.

I to od bardzo dawna.


	52. Chapter 52

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe. :D Mam dzisiaj dobry humor. Może nawet wstawię drugi rozdział pod wieczór? :D  
> EDIT: I gdyby ktoś kiedyś zastanawiał się, jak wygląda moja Laura Hale, to [Emmy Rossum](http://38.media.tumblr.com/a3e59d31663db3ba92b700652760c462/tumblr_n4x58tZhMP1qjmifbo1_500.png), proszę państwa. :D Emmy Rossum.

\- Musisz mi wybaczyć, Stiles.

Stiles zerknął na Laurę ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, nie bardzo rozumiejąc, co ma na myśli.

\- Moja rodzina przysporzyła ci naprawdę wiele kłopotów i obawiam się, że część z nich jest moją winą.

\- Nie rozumiem.

Kobieta westchnęła cicho, spoglądając w górę na zielone korony drzew, które przysłaniały wyjątkowo niebieskie niebo.

Kiedy Stiles zgodził się z nią wyjść, Laura zażyczyła sobie, żeby spędzili trochę czasu w rezerwacie. Tylko we dwójkę. Zgodził się, w zasadzie nie czując, że pakuje się w coś niebezpiecznego, ale miał wątpliwości co do wyboru miejsca. Hale jednak powiedziała, że w lesie czuje się najlepiej, jakby to był jej prawdziwy dom, więc Stiles wymiękł. Sam uwielbiał tutaj przychodzić, a chociaż nie spotkał Luny od wtedy, kiedy widział ją na cmentarzu, czasami wciąż wybierał się do lasu, żeby po prostu odetchnąć.

Pod rezerwat podjechali autem Dereka – Laury? Ich wspólnym? – tym samym czarnym Camaro, którym mężczyzna jeździł ulicami Beacon Hills kilka lat temu.

Stiles musiał przyznać, że pierwsze, co przyszło mu do głowy, kiedy ją ujrzał, gdy usłyszał jej nazwisko, kiedy najzwyczajniej w świecie wsiadła w auto Dereka, jakby to było coś normalnego, stałego w ich życiu, to że Derek wziął ślub. Co nie było znowu taką bez sensu myślą, jasne? Ale potem przypomniało mu się od czego to wszystko w ogóle się zaczęło, po co Derek zawitał do miasta po raz pierwszy, dokładnie przyjrzał się Laurze i przypomniał sobie, co Hale mu kiedyś opowiadał, i wiedział, że był w błędzie.

Laura to _siostra_ Dereka. Zaginiona siostra, której kilka lat temu tak zawzięcie szukał. 

Ta myśl nieco go uspokoiła, chociaż wciąż nie był niczego pewien. Dlaczego ze wszystkich ludzi to akurat Laura chciała mu wszystko wyjaśnić?

\- Domyślam się, że wiesz, czemu Derek przyjechał do Beacon Hills ostatnim razem.

\- Żeby znaleźć ciebie.

Laura uśmiechnęła się do niego, jakby była dumna z jego dedukcji.

\- Derek od zawsze… wiele dla mnie poświęcał. Widzisz, kiedy oboje byliśmy młodzi, ktoś podłożył ogień pod nasz dom. Zginęła większość naszej rodziny, a przy życiu zostaliśmy tylko Derek i ja oraz nasz wujek, który do pewnego czasu leżał w szpitalu w naprawdę złym stanie. Derek od zawsze obwiniał się o to, co się wydarzyło i odkąd odziedziczył po mamie… Powiedzmy, że objął sobie za punkt honoru, żeby zawsze być godnym tego, co dostał. A to oznaczało wieloletnie wyrzekanie się dosłownie wszystkiego, nawet szczęścia. Potem… potem pojawiły się dzieciaki i…

Dzieciaki. Stiles zmarszczył lekko brwi, ale nic nie powiedział na ten dobór słów.

\- I Derek uznał, że już czas się pozbierać, że dla nich warto, więc znowu poświęcił wiele czasu i sił na to, byśmy stali się rodziną. A ja… stałam obok i przez długi czas patrzyłam na to wszystko jak na coś… _prawidłowego_. Nie zrozum mnie źle, przyjęcie ich do naszej rodziny było najlepszą decyzją, jaką Derek podjął w całym swoim życiu, po prostu… Wiem, że to i tak nie było… _to_.

Laura westchnęła ciężko, zatrzymując się na małej polanie. Usiadła na jednym z pieńków i poklepała miejsce obok siebie, ale Stiles potrafił tylko rozglądać się dookoła. To było to samo miejsce, w którym… To samo, gdzie…

Kiedy spojrzał w końcu na Laurę, był pełen podejrzeń. To nie mógł być przypadek, prawda? Ale skąd ona mogła wiedzieć, gdzie spotykał Lunę? Nie mogła. Nie było jej tutaj, kiedy poznał wilczycę. Nie było _ich_ tutaj, kiedy ją poznawał.

\- Za moment wszystko się wyjaśni, Stiles. Proszę, daj mi jeszcze chwilkę.

Jej głos… Jej zapewnienie był wszystkim, czego w tym momencie potrzebował, bo nagle poczuł się naprawdę bezpiecznie, więc usiadł obok, zastanawiając się przez krótką chwilę, czym dokładnie jest jego życie.

\- Potem dowiedziałam się, że z naszym wujem jest coś nie tak, więc przyjechałam tutaj, zapewniając Dereka, że sama sobie z tym poradzę, że musi zostać z dzieciakami. Ale Peter…

 _Peter._ Głos Dereka był wyraźny w jego głowie, zupełnie jakby ta scena rozgrywała się teraz, nie cztery lata temu.

\- Peter wybudził się ze snu i nagle okazało się, że jest cały i zdrowy. Wyobraź sobie, co dzieje się z osobą, która budzi się po tylu latach leżenia w bezruchu, to… To zmienia człowieka, wszystkie jego fundamenty, wszystkie… Peter zwyczajnie oszalał, a  ja… ja dałam się złapać w jego zasadzkę i naraziłam moją rodzinę na niebezpieczeństwo. Dlatego, Stiles, przepraszam najmocniej. Gdyby nie ja… Gdybym się tutaj nie pojawiła…

\- Nie, Laura, to nie twoja wina, że wasz wuj postradał zmysły i…

\- Nie, Stiles. Nie rozumiesz. Gdyby nie to, że tu przyjechałam, wszystko potoczyłoby się inaczej. Derek znalazłby cię… - Laura westchnęła ponownie. – To moja wina, że Derek stąd wyjechał. Kiedy mnie znalazł, byłam w złym stanie. Naraził siebie i dzieciaki, i sam prawie zginął, ratując mnie, i gdyby nie to… Nigdy by stąd nie wyjechał. Stiles… On… Boże, to takie trudne, kiedy nie mogę powiedzieć ci dosłownie wszystkiego.

\- Nie możesz?

\- To…

Laura warknęła cicho, dosłownie _warknęła_ , podnosząc nagle głowę w górę.

\- Nie.

Powiedziała, rozszerzając szeroko oczy.

\- Stiles, musisz… Musisz obiecać, że nie zaczniesz uciekać, kiedy…

\- Laura?

\- Stiles, obiecaj mi, że poczekasz, aż wszystko ci wytłumaczę… pokażę. Obiecaj.

\- Obiecuję, ale…

\- Zaraz wszystko zrozumiesz, Stiles. Obiecuję.

Laura wtedy podniosła się z pieńka i zaczęła _rozbierać_ , matko boska, _co się do jasnej cholery działo?!_

\- Larua, _wo, wo, co ty_ …

\- Laura, _NIE!_

Stiles nie wiedział na czym się skupić.

Na tym, że Derek nagle pojawił się znikąd?

Czy na tym, że Laura właśnie zmieniła się przed nim w ogromnego czarnego wilka ze złotymi ślepiami i…

\- _Luna?_


	53. Chapter 53

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hejo! :D To macie, czytajcie, na dole też jest notka. Miłego! :*

\- CO SIĘ DO CHOLERY JASNEJ WŁAŚNIE STAŁO?!

Wrzasnął ile sił w płucach, cofając się o kilka kroków. Plecami uderzył w jakąś twardą ścianę i wszystko byłoby w porządku, gdyby nie byli w lesie, w którym nie miało prawa być żadnych ścian, a ta ściana nie okazała się być Derekiem cholernym Hale’m, który wyglądał właśnie, jakby ktoś wcisnął mu do gardła całą cytrynę.

Luna… Laura? To… zwierzę, czymkolwiek było, zaskomlało cicho, opuszczając nisko głowę, patrząc na Dereka spode łba. Jego… jej uszy przylegały do wielkiego łba i Stiles przez chwilę myślał, że zemdleje. Ale potem Derek chwycił delikatnie jego ramiona i Stiles czuł jego oddech na swoim karku, i nagle poczuł się _bardzo_ rozbudzony. To był w zasadzie pierwszy raz, kiedy Derek go dotknął, pierwszy raz, kiedy zrobił to _celowo_. Stiles nawet nie myślał o tym, żeby się odsunąć, jedynie, by zbliżyć się do tego ciepła, tego ciała, do Dereka, ale właśnie te same myśli sprawiły, że zrobił krok w przód, zmuszając tym samym Hale’a do zabrania dłoni.

\- Stiles, posłuchaj…

\- Dlaczego twoja siostra zmieniła się właśnie w wielkiego, włochatego wilka, który… W MOJEGO WILKA!?

Derek westchnął ciężko, odsuwając się na bok, by stanąć obok Stilinskiego. Stiles wciąż wpatrywał się w Lunę… _Laurę_. Wciąż wpatrywał się w Laurę i nie rozumiał, jak… To niemożliwe. To przecież niemożliwe, żeby…

\- To był pomysł Scotta.

Zaczął mężczyzna, patrząc, jak wilczyca wolno zbliża się do Stilesa, który wciąż ani razu jej nie dotknął. Stiles był pewien, że L…aura nie chce, żeby się jej bał, dlatego jest tak... opanowana, ale on wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że jest… że to…

\- W zasadzie zrobili to za moimi plecami i… Nie chciałem narażać cię na niebezpieczeństwo, Stiles, a po tym, co się stało tutaj, dokładnie w tym miejscu, te cztery lata temu… Musiałem wyjechać. Musiałem, ale oni wpadli na ten genialny pomysł, żeby cię odnaleźć, żeby sprawdzić, czy z tobą wszystko w porządku, bo _to przecież nie fair, Derek, że zostawiliśmy go tam zupełnie samego, bez opieki._

Stiles zmrużył oczy na tę marną imitację głosu Scotta i naprawdę nie wiedział, czy powinien się czuć teraz urażony, zaintrygowany czy jeszcze bardziej wściekły, niż tego ranka.

\- Droczysz się ze mną?

\- Nie, nie, to nie… Chodzi mi o to, że… Nic by ci się nie stało. Byłeś bezpieczny, dopóki się nie pojawiliśmy i dalej…

\- Bezpieczny? Nie wypowiadaj się na tematy, o których nie masz pojęcia, Derek.

Hale spojrzał na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami, a Luna… nieważne, Laura, trąciła jego dłoń mokrym nosem.

\- Ja po prostu…

\- Jasne, nie chciałeś mieć na sumieniu głupiego dzieciaka.

Laura prychnęła przez nos, unosząc łapę do pyska, jak gdyby robiła wilczą odmianę facepalmu.

Stiles miał tego dość.

\- Idę stąd. Idę i… zostawcie mnie w spokoju. Wszyscy.

Był w połowie robienia obrotu, kiedy dobiegł go słaby głos Dereka.

\- Stiles, błagam…

\- Nie!

Krzyknął znowu, odwracając się na pięcie w stronę rodzeństwa, i nie potrzebował lustra żeby wiedzieć, że jest od tego cały czerwony na twarzy.

\- Nie – wydusił z siebie z mniejszą mocą. – Nawet nie masz pojęcia… Nie obchodzi mnie, kim… czym… Nie obchodzi mnie to. Wtedy też by nie obchodziło. Co z tego? Jesteśmy, kim jesteśmy. Jasne, to wciąż trochę… - machnął ręką, nie za bardzo wiedząc, jak ująć wszystko w słowa – nieprawdopodobne. Ale Derek, nie zdajesz sobie sprawy z tego, jak… jak mnie skrzywdziłeś.

Dokończył szeptem.

\- Byłem głupim dzieciakiem, który nie miał pojęcia o wielkim świecie, zbyt zajętym własnymi… demonami, aż tu nagle pojawiają się ludzie, którzy naprawdę, _naprawdę_ zaleźli mu za skórę. Byli obok mnie, kiedy tego potrzebowałem, stali za mną murem, gdy byłem w najgorszym miejscu w całym swoim życiu, nawet jeśli nie mieli pojęcia, co dokładnie mnie spotkało. Nie wymagali za wiele i w zamian przyjmowali te małe rzeczy, które miałem do zaoferowania i to… to było dobre. _Ufałem_ wam. Byłem dla was gotów zrobić naprawdę wiele, byłbym nawet w stanie wydusić z siebie… A potem zniknęliście. Wszyscy. Jak gdyby te ostatnie sześć miesięcy było niczym. Po prostu kolejnym epizodem w życiu. Może dla was tak było. Ale dla mnie…

\- Derek, czekałem na was. Codziennie wypatrywałem w oknie. Codziennie sprawdzałem, czy jesteście w twoim lofcie. Chodziłem do lasu żeby zobaczyć, czy nie natknę się na ciebie. Gdybyś tylko powiedział… cokolwiek. Jedno słowo. Dwa. Zostawił liścik. Gdybyś kazał walczyć mi z czymkolwiek, nawet cholerną Wróżką Chrzestną, zrobiłbym to. A tymczasem potraktowałeś mnie jak śmiecia. Ja wam zaufałem. Wy nie byliście nawet w stanie powiedzieć, dlaczego wyjeżdżacie. Chciałeś mnie chronić? Chciałeś, żebym był bezpieczny? Byłem. Przez te cztery lata nie przytrafiło mi się nic złego, nawet jedna rzecz. Myślisz, że miałeś prawo podjąć decyzję za mnie? Beze mnie? Nie masz prawa mówić o moim bezpieczeństwie. Nie masz prawa, bo nie było cię, kiedy przez sześć lat byłem bity i poniewierany, gwałcony i wyzywany od najgorszych przez własnego ojca. I nagle pojawiłeś się i uznałeś, że możesz zadecydować za mnie? Nie. To tak nie działa.

Derek był blady na twarzy. Był blady i wpatrywał się w Stilesa, jakby był duchem, a Laura nie była dłużej wilkiem. Zakrywała dłonią usta, a po jej twarzy płynęły łzy, ale Stilesa to nie ruszało. Nie teraz.

\- Więc nie. Może chciałeś dobrze, może rzeczywiście ci zależało, ale minęły cztery lata. A ja jestem zmęczony czekaniem. Na ciebie, na nich, na kogokolwiek.

Stiles dyszał ciężko, kiedy skończył mówić. Czuł, że jeszcze chwila, a zacznie panikować.

Wiedział, że to pewne, kiedy z jego ust wydostał się najbardziej szalony śmiech, jaki kiedykolwiek w życiu słyszał.

\- Wiesz, co jest w tym wszystkim najgorsze? Nawet kiedy byłem z Dannym, kiedy Danny pomógł mi z wszystkim, kiedy Danny był obok mnie i wspierał mnie jak nikt inny, myślałem o _tobie_! O tym, jak by to było, gdybyś był na jego miejscu. O tym, jakby to było mieć znowu prawdziwą rodzinę, jakby to było, gdybym wciąż mógł pomagać Isaacowi z matematyką, wciąż mógł śmiać się ze Scottem z rzeczy, które od dawna mnie nie śmieszyły, wciąż mógł podziwiać to, jak Erica jest wspaniała, wciąż mógł cieszyć się zwykłym pieczeniem ciast z Boydem. Zniszczyłeś mi jedyną szansę na szczęście i… i nawet nie mogę cię przez to nienawidzić.

Przez chwilę w lesie panowała totalna cisza. Nawet ptaki nie trajkotały w koronach drzew, a wiatr nie śmiał poruszać konarami, żeby szumieć razem z liśćmi.

\- Po co wróciłeś?

Spytał nagle Stiles, czując, że to jest pytanie, które powinien zadać już na początku.

\- Dla ciebie. Chciałem… ciebie. Chciałem wszystko naprawić.

Szepnął Derek, patrząc w bok, i wtedy do Stilesa dotarło, że są sami. Laury nigdzie nie było widać. Może to i lepiej.

\- Nie wiedziałeś o Dannym?

\- Wiedziałem. Ale chciałem… Chcę chociaż przyjaźni. Czegokolwiek.

\- Chociaż?

\- Kiedy się poznaliśmy, nie spodziewałem się, że tak to się skończy. Chodzi mi o… Wilki potrafią rozwinąć pewnego rodzaju więź z niektórymi ludźmi, a ta więź… jest bardzo silna. Jedyna na całe życie. Nie wiedziałem… Chcę po prostu, żebyś był szczęśliwy, nawet jeśli to równanie nie zawiera w sobie mnie.

\- Czyli gdybym wybrał Danny’ego, ale chciał, żebyś tu został… zostałbyś?

Derek skrzywił się nieznacznie, a kiwnął powoli głową.

\- A gdybym wybrał ciebie…

\- Starałbym się z całych sił wynagrodzić ci te cztery lata. Wszystko. To wszystko, co ci zrobiłem. Byłbym… To byłby zaszczyt, gdybyś mnie wybrał.

Stiles nie wiedział co go tak rozśmieszyło, ale parsknął cicho śmiechem, próbując schować ten dźwięk w dłoni. Derek wywrócił lekko oczami, ale jego policzki i tak oblały się delikatnym rumieńcem.

\- Potrzebuję czasu.

Hale pokiwał głową.

\- Przez ten okres… macie być blisko, okej? Wszyscy. Ty również.

Derek spojrzał mu na moment w oczy, ponownie kiwając na tak, a po chwili znowu zerknął w bok.

\- I przestań zachowywać się jak nastolatka, przecież cię nie zjem, jeśli będziesz na mnie patrzył dłużej, niż dwie sekundy.

Powiedział rozbawiony, czując się znacznie lepiej, kiedy już to wszystko z siebie wyrzucił.

\- W końcu to nie ja mam tutaj zęby niczym wielki, zły wilk.

Hale prychnął, krzyżując ręce na klatce piersiowej.

\- Kły.

\- Pokażesz mi?

\- Co.

\- Pokażesz mi, jak zmieniasz się w wielkiego, pluszowego misiaczka?

\- Nie przeginaj.

\- Hej, Derek, nie bądź takim kwaśnym wilkiem! Chcę zobaczyć!

Derek błysnął oczami, które były… o cholera, czerwone niczym krew i Stiles musiał przyznać, że to było… całkiem niezłe.

Cóż, teraz przynajmniej miał czas, żeby zobaczyć całą resztę.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hu, hu, ni wiem, czy wam się spodobało to, jak szybko się wszystko... uspokoiło? Ale jakoś tak mi wyszło. No wiecie, Stiles z siebie wszystko wyrzucił, więc jest mu lżej. Mam nadzieję, że to nie jest coś złego. :D


	54. Chapter 54

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wybaczcie, że tak.późno, ale nadal.jest poniedziałek, no nie? :D Miłego! :*

Stiles miał mętlik w głowie.

Nie miał pojęcia co ze sobą zrobić, więc przez kilka kolejnych dni po prostu żył, jakby nic się nie stało. Chodził do pracy, widywał się z dzieciakami, poznał innych ludzi, którzy w ciągu tych czterech lat zdążyli dołączyć do… watahy, spotykał się z Lydią.

Spędzał czas z Dannym.

Odwiedzał Dereka.

Skłamał, kiedy powiedział Derekowi, że najgorsze w tym wszystkim było to, że wiecznie o nim myślał, będąc z kimś innym. To było złe, jasne. To było nie fair. Ale gorsze było, że Danny to rozumiał. Nie wypominał mu, że czasami jest myślami gdzie indziej, nie mówił, że zachowuje się w stosunku do niego nie w porządku. A jeszcze gorszy był fakt, że Mahealani teraz patrzył na niego, jakby wiedział. Jakby wiedział, że Stiles podjął już tę ostateczną decyzję i Stilesowi robiło się od tego niedobrze.

Byli ze sobą ponad trzy lata.

Ponad trzy lata w błoto, bo nagle znikąd pojawił się _on_ i po prostu wszystko poprzewracał do góry nogami.

\- Hej, wszystko w porządku?

Najpierw usłyszał słowa, potem poczuł dłoń na ramieniu, chociaż wiedział, że pierwszy był dotyk, potem głos. Zerknął na Danny’ego, który zajmował miejsce obok, a potem na palce, które obejmowały jego rękę i wytarł łzy z policzka.

\- Nie wiem.

Szepnął, podciągając nosem.

\- Danny, ja…

\- Wiem. Wiem i zamierzam dotrzymać słowa.

Stiles poczuł, jak powoli ktoś wyrywa mu część serca.

\- Dlaczego na mnie nie krzyczysz? Dlaczego nie… Dlaczego…

Próbował pytać łamiącym głosem, a Danny przyciągnął go do siebie. Teraz na wpół leżeli, na wpół siedzieli na kanapie, przytulając się i Stiles miał wrażenie, że jego palce nigdy się nie wyprostują, nigdy nie wypuszczą ciała Mahealaniego z objęć.

\- Stiles. Mówiłem ci już. Zależy mi na tobie, a co za tym idzie – na twoim szczęściu. Nie chcę, żebyś poczuł się źle przez to, co teraz powiem, ale wiem, że gdyby Derek się nie pojawił, w pewnym momencie naprawdę odpuściłbyś całkowicie i poświęcił się nam. Wiem to i, Stiles, to naprawdę dużo więcej, niż mogłem od ciebie oczekiwać, więc _dziękuję ci_. Za to, że naprawdę próbowałeś. I hej, rozumiem to, jasne? Rozumiem jak to jest kochać kogoś tak mocno, że zrobiłoby się dla tej osoby wszystko.

Stiles wiedział, że Danny próbuje mu poprawić humor. Albo przynajmniej zapewnić go, że między nimi wszystko w porządku. Ale z każdym słowem czuł się coraz gorzej, bo Danny był tak dobry, że nawet jego największą wadę fabryczną obrócił w najlepszą zaletę.

\- Poza tym, no wiesz. Będę tym zranionym chłopakiem, w dodatku muzykiem. Faceci na to lecą.

Stilinski parsknął śmiechem przez łzy, prawie wypluwając ślinę, która nagromadziła się w jego ustach. Trzepnął Danny’ego w ramię, lekko, a wtedy Mahealani uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Uważaj sobie.

Mruknął cicho Stiles, wtulając się mocniej w ciepłe ciało chłopaka.

\- Zawsze wiedziałem, że jesteś tym zazdrosnym typem.

Dodał lekko Danny, rozluźniając się pod nim całkowicie.

\- Lilo mnie zabije, prawda?

Spytał cicho Stiles, bawiąc się wolno rękawkiem koszulki Hawajczyka.

\- Zabije? Proszę cię. Przejdzie jej, jak zobaczy Dereka.

\- _Danny_!

\- No co?

\- Jesteś jej bratem.

Wymamrotał szatyn, chowając zarumienioną twarz w zgięciu szyi Danny’ego.

\- Doskonale wiesz, że Lilo sprzedałaby mnie za możliwość wyjazdu do Disneylandu.

Stiles wybuchnął śmiechem, podnosząc się na łokciu. Pokręcił głową, widząc jak szeroko uśmiecha się jego – były – facet i pochylił się lekko, żeby pocałować go w policzek.

\- Jesteś najlepszą rzeczą, jaka mi się przytrafiła.

Uśmiech Mahealaniego zmienił się w coś prywatnego i bardzo szczerego, coś, co Stiles widywał na twarzy Danny’ego często, ale nie tak często, by przestało to na niego oddziaływać. W tych momentach zawsze czuł się… szczęśliwy. Szczęśliwszy niż kiedykolwiek i ta myśl wcale go nie zasmuciła. Cieszył się, że miał wspomnienie należące tylko i wyłącznie do nich.

Przez chwilę panowała cisza, kiedy tak leżeli – Stiles wciąż na Dannym – na kanapie i oddychali miarowo, prawie zasypiając.

\- W zasadzie to może nie najlepszą.

Powiedział nagle Danny i Stiles zmarszczył mocno brwi, unosząc głowę, żeby na niego spojrzeć.

\- Teraz będziesz miał wilkołaka.

Oczy Stilinskiego powiększyły się do średnicy co najmniej piłki od lacrosse’a.

\- Ty… _wiedziałeś_?

Danny zrobił minę.

\- Koleś, to jest Beacon Hills. Oczywiście, że wiedziałem.

Stiles jęknął, opadając na chłopaka bez sił.

\- Pieprzyć moje życie.

Mruknął tylko, a Danny zaśmiał się głośno i wesoło.


	55. Chapter 55

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nie wieeeem co będzie jutro, jak tak dalej pójdzie, to umrę do końca tygodnia. XD Miłego. :* Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba.

Niedługo po tym Danny się wyprowadził.

Stiles chciał poprosić go, żeby został w mieszkaniu razem z nim, żeby mieszkał z nim mimo wszystko, ale wiedział, że to nie byłoby w porządku w stosunku do niego. Danny musiał ułożyć sobie życie na nowo, a Stiles, przyznał sam przed sobą, prosiłby go o coś tylko ze względu na to, że już nie pamiętał, jak to jest być w tym miejscu samemu. Zagryzł więc mocno język, gdy Mahealani wpakował ostatnie pudło do bagażnika i uśmiechnął się z zaciśniętym gardłem, wtulając mocno w ciało Hawajczyka.

Danny wprowadzał się z powrotem do domu swoich rodziców, przynajmniej dopóki nie znajdzie czegoś swojego. Nani była zdewastowana wieścią o ich rozstaniu, ale nie oceniała Stilesa. Nie znała całej historii, bo Danny uznał, że to powinno zostać pomiędzy nimi, ale mimo wszystko nic nie powiedziała, gdy jej syn wspomniał o kimś innym. Innym facecie. Dla którego Stiles zostawił Danny’ego. Stilinski obawiał się, że Nani go znienawidzi, ale powiedziała mu, że w życiu różnie bywa. „Wciąż jesteś dla mnie jak syn, Stiles. Jesteś tu mile widziany o każdej porze dnia i nocy”. Jouni uścisnął jego dłoń i spytał, kiedy następny wypad na plażę, żeby posurfować.

Lilo… Lilo wcale go nie zamordowała. Była blisko, ale Danny powiedział, że jeśli położy chociaż palec na Stilesie, on sam zrobi jej krzywdę. Albo powie jej mężowi o tym razie, kiedy zapaliła papierosa podczas ciąży. Kobieta była jedyną osobą z rodziny Mahealanich, która od czasu ich zerwania zachowywała się w stosunku do niego niezbyt przyjaźnie. Przez większość czasu jednak ignorowała go, co było dobre. Na pewno lepsze, niż jawne okazywanie wrogości, co często zdarzało się Jacksonowi.

Whittemore wrócił ostatnio do Beacon Hills i najwyraźniej poważnie potraktował kwestię ich przyjaźni, bo stał się jakby psem obronnym Danny’ego. Stiles miał też dziwne przeczucie, że to właśnie ich rozstanie było tym, co przyciągnęło tutaj Jacksona, bo chociaż w liceum tego nie zauważył, zachowanie blondyna nie było podyktowane jedynie przyjaźnią, a już na pewno nie jej platoniczną stroną. Stiles miał tylko nadzieję, że jeśli do czegoś między nimi dojdzie, Jackson potraktuje Mahealaniego o wiele lepiej, niż zrobił to z Lydią.

Lydią, która, po zerwaniu z Aidenem, związała się z Parrishem. Długo im to zajęło, prawdę powiedziawszy, zanim oboje się do tego przyznali, ale kiedy w końcu się zeszli – Stiles nigdy nie widział Martin szczęśliwszej. Nawet w najlepszych momentach z Jacksonem nie była tak zadowolona. Stiles cieszył się na jej szczęście. Cieszył się też, że Lydia trwała przy nim równie pewnie co Danny, skacząc Jacksonowi do gardła za każdym razem, kiedy był bardziej niemiły dla Stilesa, niż to stosowne. Czyli prawie zawsze. Lydia również wpadła na pomysł, żeby pomęczyć Dereka tak długo, jak tylko szatyn będzie w stanie, bo nawet jeśli „ _kochasz go i chcesz z nim być, to wciąż nie zmienia faktu, że nie było go cztery lata. Jeszcze kilka tygodni mu nie zrobi, prawda? A ty będziesz mógł się przekonać na własnej skórze, jak wiele jest w stanie dla ciebie zrobić_ ”. Stiles początkowo nie chciał się na to zgodzić, ale po jakimś czasie musiał przyznać, że czasami zachowanie Dereka było wyjątkowo zabawne. Zwłaszcza kiedy próbował być przy tym subtelny. Ericę bawiło to równie mocno, co Stilesa.

Co do Reyes – oboje z Boydem zamieszkali w mieszkaniu pod Stilinskim, które niedawno się zwolniło. Stiles pomagał im przygotować pokój dziecięcy i prawie popłakał się ze szczęścia, gdy Vernon zaproponował mu bycie ojcem chrzestnym. Laura stała dumnie obok niego, prężąc swoją pierś, ponieważ to ona miała towarzyszyć mu w chrzcinach jako matka chrzestna. Isaac lubił marudzić, że żadne z nich nie zasługuje na ten przywilej, ale nikt nie brał go na poważnie.

Lahey wrócił na studia. Zapisał się na lokalny college, kontynuując coś związanego z matematyką, i Lydia była bardziej niż chętna, żeby mu pomóc. Stiles od czasu do czasu również dorzucał swoich parę groszy, ale uznał, że matematyka na poziomie akademickim to raczej nie na jego głowę. Jego studia chemiczne nie wymagały aż tak zaawansowanej wiedzy matematycznej.

Scott sprowadził do Beacon Hills swoją matkę. Melissa zaczęła pracę w miejscowym szpitalu jako pielęgniarka i Stiles polubił ją od razu. Była dobra, matczyna w sposób, który przypominał mu o jego mamie, i naprawdę twarda. Prawdopodobnie musiała być, skoro miała do czynienia z wilkołakami. Scotty przed przyjazdem skończył szkolenie na pomocnika weterynarza i zatrudnił się u doktora Deatona. Mężczyzna najwyraźniej znał i wiedział, kim jest Hale i jego rodzina, więc było mu to nawet na rękę. Nie miał też problemów z tym, że McCall znikał w weekendy, żeby uczyć się zaocznie prawdziwego fachu. Stiles wiedział, że Scott będzie świetnym weterynarzem. Tak samo zresztą twierdziła jego dziewczyna, Kira.

Właśnie. Wataha – Stiles _wciąż_ oswajał się z tą nazwą – powiększyła się o kilka osób. Między innymi Kirę Yukimurę, która była… kitsune? Od czasu do czasu miewał małe problemy z zapamiętaniem roli poszczególnych osób. Dziewczyna przeprowadziła się do miasta razem z rodzicami, a jej ojciec został nowym nauczycielem historii w BHHS. Matka była kimś w rodzaju Yody i Stiles naprawdę się jej obawiał. Może dlatego właśnie tak rzadko ich odwiedzał, chociaż Kirę uwielbiał nad życie. Pasowała do Scotta. Oboje byli uroczo zagubieni w tej swojej pierwszej prawdziwej miłości.

Podobnie jak Liam – syn pani Dunbar – który wrócił do Beacon wraz z Hale’m i jego dzieciakami. (Który sam był jednym z nich i Stilesowi kręciło się od tego w głowie. Zwłaszcza kiedy się dowiedział, że mama Liama o wszystkim wiedziała.) Chłopak kręcił się obok Hayden, również jedną z nich. Dziewczyna kazała mu nieźle się napracować, zanim pierwszy raz zgodziła się na randkę, i Stiles wiedział z dobrego źródła, że to wszystko trwało już od ponad roku.

Poza nimi do watahy dołączył Brett, chłopak z liceum Stilesa. Szatyn dowiedział się, że Talbot był już wilkołakiem, gdy odnalazł Dereka, ale nie znał jego genezy. Nie próbował się nawet niczego dowiedzieć, bo to chyba nie był zbyt przyjemny temat. Oprócz niego z nowych była jeszcze Cora i to była jedyna osoba, którą Derek naprawdę zaadoptował. Dziewczyna straciła rodzinę w bardzo młodym wieku, a i w momencie, w którym Hale ją odnalazł, nie miała zbyt wielu lat na karku. W tym momencie miała trzynaście lat i wciąż zmagała się z przemianami podczas pełni, ale Derek i Laura pomagali jej z wszystkim.

Melissa McCall, Ken i Noshiko Yukimura.

Nawet z czasem Lydia i Danny (z tym drugim było nawet mniej problemów, niż Stiles przypuszczał), a później również Parrish, który okazał się być… czymś.

Stiles często rozmawiał o tym z Derekiem. Pytał, słuchał, a każde pytanie rodziło więcej pytań. Ale Hale był cierpliwy i tłumaczył mu wszystko najlepiej, jak potrafił. Jak na przykład fakt, że Derek jest w stanie wyczuć każdego członka watahy z osobna i wszystkich razem.

\- Wow. To musi być świetne, czuć ich w ten sposób. Mieć tak wielką rodzinę i wiedzieć, że są dla ciebie.

Był naprawdę pod wrażeniem tego wszystkiego. Ale często też myślał o tym, jak to jest być w takiej watasze. Myślał o tym, że w niej nie był. Nie był jej częścią tak jak Lydia, która musiała zaakceptować to oficjalnie. Jak Danny, który również to zrobił.

Derek patrzył na niego w ciszy, a po chwili odchrząknął.

\- Ty też jesteś w mojej watasze.

Powiedział cicho, odwracając na moment wzrok.

\- Ja…?

\- Od samego początku, Stiles. Myślałem, że wiesz.

Stiles zmarszczył lekko brwi.

\- Ale przecież Lydia i Danny…

\- Z nimi jest inaczej – dodał Hale szybko. – Ty… Ty jesteś inny.

Szatyn otworzył lekko usta, ale nie bardzo wiedział, o co spytać. Derek wyglądał na niepewnego, kiedy zaczął znowu mówić.

\- Jesteś moim… partnerem. To… coś innego, niż bycie betą. Czy nawet człowiekiem w watasze.

\- Twoim partnerem.

Powtórzył wolno Stiles, patrząc na Dereka i nie bardzo wiedząc o co chodzi.

Mężczyzna skinął lekko głową.

\- Więc jesteśmy magiczną wilkołacza parą?

Spytał po chwili, parskając śmiechem na widok miny bruneta.

\- Tylko jeśli chcesz być.

Stiles uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

\- Wiesz, że tak.

Powiedział miękko.

\- Wiem?

Spytał Derek z nadzieją w głosie.

Stiles przysunął się bliżej niego na kanapie i cmoknął mężczyznę w usta.

\- Wiesz.

Hale chyba chciał coś powiedzieć, ale Stiles mu nie pozwolił. Nagadali się wystarczająco dużo tego wieczora.


	56. Chapter 56

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dobra, weźcie mnie zabijcie. Wiem, że miałam już się skończyć nad nimi znęcać, ale chyba jestem jakaś nienormalna i za bardzo lubię dramat. XD Dzisiaj na pewno wstawię kolejny, a potem jeszcze... może maksymalnie dwa i koniec. :)   
> Miłego! :*  
> I dziękuję, kochani, za wszystkie serduszka i komentarze i kocham Was.

Stiles nie wiedział, o co chodziło, ale coś było nie tak.

Od czasu, kiedy pocałowali się z Derekiem po raz pierwszy, niewiele się zmieniło. Derek traktował go… cóż, jak wcześniej, ale z pewną dozą rezerwy, jeśli można to tak nazwać. Nigdy sam nie inicjował dotyku, a już broń wszyscy święci, żeby pierwszy pocałował Stilesa w usta. Zachowywał się, jakby Stiles był z cholernego szkła i to zaczynało go powoli drażnić.

\- Nie mam pojęcia o co mu chodzi.

Jęknął głośno, a Isaac zrobił minę, jakby go fizycznie bolała rozmowa na ten temat. Erica wywróciła oczami.

\- Może nadal uważa, że potrzebujesz czasu.

\- Przecież powiedziałem mu…

\- Derek jest przygłupem.

Oznajmiła nagle Laura i Stiles westchnął ciężko.

Siedzieli w czwórkę w jego mieszkaniu, każdy rozłożony w innym miejscu. Boyd zajmował się Emily na górze, a Reyes korzystała z chwili wolnego. Chociaż Stilinski wciąż nie rozumiał, dlaczego jego problemy miłosne mogą być dla niej odprężające.

Derek pojechał ze Scottem, Liamem i Corą do San Francisco po… Stiles nie za bardzo wiedział po co, więc korzystał jak mógł z czasu, w którym Hale nie mógł go przypadkiem mimowolnie usłyszeć. Wiedział, że powinien z tym imbecylem porozmawiać, ale był coraz mniej pewien wszystkiego, więc wolał nie naciskać.

\- Musisz mu powiedzieć prosto z mostu, czego od niego chcesz. Inaczej nadal będzie wokół ciebie krążył.

Powiedziała Laura.

\- Jak satelita wokół księżyca.

Dodała po chwili.

\- Bardziej jak kotka w rui wokół kota.

Uzupełniła pomocnie Erica, a Isaac jęknął głośno, zasłaniając uszy.

\- Możecie nie przy mnie o takich rzeczach? Nie mam zamiaru wyobrażać sobie Dereka w rui. Ani Stilesa w rui. A już nie na pewno ich obu w rui _ze sobą_.

\- Kto by pomyślał, że jesteś taki pruderyjny, Lahey.

Isaac rzucił w nią poduszką, kiedy zaczęła śmiać się pod nosem z jego rumieńców.


	57. Chapter 57

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To do jutra, raczej. :)

Derek odwiedził go wieczorem po powrocie.

Stiles gotował akurat kolację, słuchając o historiach z San Francisco, aż w końcu mogli usiąść przy stole i na spokojnie zjeść.

\- Więc Scott i Cora wskoczyli do tej fontanny, a Liam prawie dostał przepukliny, tak bardzo się śmiał i…

\- Kocham cię.

Powiedział Stiles, nie mogąc dłużej wytrzymać.

Derek mrugnął, zatrzymując się w połowie zdania, i patrzył na Stilinskiego z (uroczo) zdezorientowaną miną.

\- Słucham?

Spytał po chwili, a Stilesa prawie szlag trafił.

\- Kocham cię. _Chcę z tobą być_ , Derek. Więc jeśli teraz nagle z jakiegoś powodu zmieniłeś zdanie, zabieraj się stąd i wracaj do Chicago, bo…

\- Poczekaj. Dlaczego uważasz, że zmieniłem zdanie?

Mina Dereka była lekko rozeźlona, więc Stiles skrzyżował ramiona na klatce piersiowej, odkładając wcześniej widelec.

\- Dlaczego zachowujesz się, jakbym był trędowaty?

Odbił piłeczkę, unosząc brew do góry. Hale wyraźnie się spiął.

\- Więc jeśli nie jesteś pewien…

\- Jestem. Chcę być z tobą.

\- Więc o co chodzi, Derek?

\- Myślałem, że potrzebujesz więcej czasu…

\- Jesteś drugą osobą, która mi to dzisiaj mówi. Czy ja wyglądam na kogoś, kto potrzebuje więcej czasu?

Spytał retorycznie. Derek przyjrzał mu się uważnie, aż w końcu pokręcił przecząco głową.

\- Po prostu… Nie wiem.

\- Więc to _ty_ potrzebujesz więcej czasu.

Powiedział ostrożnie Stiles, przechylając głowę na bok. Derek przełknął ślinę.

\- Wiesz, że możesz mi wszystko powiedzieć, prawda?

Spytał delikatnie, przykrywając dłoń Dereka swoją. Musiał wyciągnąć się przez połowę stołu, ale jakoś dał radę. Hale od razu splótł ich palce razem.

\- Nie byłem… - mężczyzna odchrząknął cicho. – Nie byłem w związku od czasów Kate i…

Derek wspominał Kate. Wspominał o tym, co kobieta zrobiła jego rodzinie i jak wykorzystała do tego jego, Petera, a nawet Laurę, którzy jej ufali.

\- Nie jestem Kate.

Podpowiedział cicho Stiles. Oczy Dereka powiększyły się lekko.

\- _Nie_ _jesteś_ Kate.

Dodał pewniej, ściskając palce Hale’a tak mocno, że graniczyło to z bólem.

\- I nie możesz się wiecznie obwiniać… za nic. Rozmawialiśmy na ten temat. Wróciłeś. Jesteś tutaj. Więc się ode mnie nie odsuwaj, _błagam_.

Poprosił szeptem, a oczy Dereka błysnęły czerwienią. Stiles wstrzymał na moment oddech, kiedy wilkołak powoli wypuszczał powietrze z ust.

\- Nie będę, _obiecuję_.


	58. Chapter 58

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nie będę się nawet tłumaczyć, bo to mnie tylko dobije. Powiem jedynie, że nie mam czasu na życie. :( Teraz właściwie też powinnam się uczyć, ale stwierdziłam, że już dłużej nie wytrzymam i muszę coś napisać. W drodze również tłumaczenie, ale nie wiem, czy wstawię je jeszcze w ten weekend. :)   
> Miłego. :* Mam nadzieję, że jest okej.

\- Erica urodziła dziecko. Chłopca.

Od tego zaczął swój monolog.

\- Nazywa się Camden. Starszy brat Isaaca tak się nazywał. Zmarł podczas wyjazdu do Iraku, był żołnierzem. Isaac się popłakał, kiedy Boyd powiedział mu, jak nazwali swojego synka. Wcześniej nikomu tego nie mówili, nawet mi.

Stiles uśmiechnął się, poprawiając bukiet dalii w wazonie.

\- Trzy miesiące temu był chrzest. Jestem chrzestnym, uwierzysz w to? Razem z Laurą. Obiecaliśmy Erice, że będziemy najlepszymi rodzicami chrzestnymi na całym świecie, ale ona nam nie wierzy. Twierdzi, że pewnie rozpieścimy Camdena i wychowamy go na nieznośne dziecko, które będzie chodzącym sarkazmem i nerdem. Pewnie ma rację.

Chłopak parsknął śmiechem, opierając się wygodniej na ręce. Zawsze siadał przed grobem swojej mamy, nie lubił przy nim stać. Czuł się wtedy, jakby po prostu spędzali ze sobą czas, siedząc naprzeciwko siebie i plotkując, a nie jak podczas oficjalnej wizyty w gabinecie prodziekana.

\- Scott oświadczył się Kirze! Długo zastanawiał się nad tym, czy to nie za szybko, ale w końcu uznał, że kiedyś i tak to zrobi, więc po co zwlekać. Obiecali sobie jednak, że ze ślubem poczekają jeszcze trochę, przynajmniej aż Scott dostanie dyplom i odłożą wystarczającą sumę na znalezienie własnego miejsca. Laura chciała oddać im swoje mieszkanie i wprowadzić się do Dereka, ale odmówili. Melissa - to jest mama Scotta, pamiętasz ją? - jest z nich bardzo dumna. No wiesz, że próbują być samodzielni. Wszyscy jesteśmy z nich dumni. Są naszymi maskotkami.

Szatyn wpatrywał się w wygrawerowane imię swojej mamy, a potem przeniósł wzrok niżej, mrużąc lekko oczy. Imię jego ojca jakby wyblakło w jego oczach, chociaż farba była przecież dużo świeższa niż przy Claudii.

\- Danny i Jackson są parą. No, prawie parą, chociaż wszyscy i tak doskonale wiedzą, że Jackson ma już wydrukowane zaproszenia na ich ślub. Danny uważa, że to całkiem zabawne, chociaż udaje, że o niczym nie wie. Lilo nawet zaczęła ze mną rozmawiać. Wiecznie narzeka na Jacksona i mówi, że nie może nawet pięciu minut w spokoju spędzić ze swoim bratem, bo Jacksona wszędzie jest pełno. Najgorsze jest to, że Jackson jest teraz częścią watahy, bo poprosił Dereka o... no wiesz. Dziwię się, że Derek wyraził na to zgodę, ale skoro twierdzi, że Whittemore się nada... 

Stiles westchnął cicho. To nie to, że się z Jacksonem nienawidzili. To nie to, że inni go nie lubili, po prostu... Jackson był specyficzny. W obecności Danny'ego jeszcze jakoś to było, ale kiedy przebywało się z nim bez Mahealaniego... Cóż. To nie był ten sam Jackson co w liceum, ale z pewnością zostało w nim trochę dupkowatości. Facet był jednak prawnikiem, w dodatku po Oxfordzie, więc na pewno jego zdolności będą kiedyś przydatne (przynajmniej tak twierdziła Erica i tym powodem próbowała sobie wyperswadować zamordowanie Jacksona).

\- Hayden i Liam mają się dobrze. Jej siostra wprowadziła się ostatnio do miasta i zaczęła pracę na posterunku, Parrish jest z niej bardzo zadowolony. Chyba zrobi z niej swojego zastępcę. Brett wyjechał ostatnio do Japonii z państwem Yukimura. Pojechali szukać jakiegoś... zioła, czy coś w tym stylu. Laura chce otworzyć kawiarnię. Planuje nazwać ją _West Coast_ , bo _wy tutaj, na tym zachodnim wybrzeżu, nie macie zielonego pojęcia o robieniu dobrej kawy_. Z tym swoim nosem prawdopodobnie wygryzie konkurencję w mig.

Nie odwrócił się, kiedy usłyszał za sobą kroki. Kącik jego ust zadrżał tylko lekko, ale nie dał po sobie poznać, że wie, co się dzieje za jego plecami.

\- Isaac pomaga dzieciakom w świetlicy. Pracuje też w bibliotece i sklepie z muzyką. Zaczął nawet pisać, ale jeszcze nikomu nie pokazał ani słowa. Jestem pewien, że jeśli tak dalej pójdzie, za niedługo napisze swoją pierwszą trylogię. Ten człowiek potrafi znikać i godzinami przesiadywać w swoim pokoju. Powoli zaczynam się o niego martwić. Może dołączył do jakiejś sekty?

Ktoś obok niego parsknął cicho, gdy zajmował miejsce na ziemi. Stiles wywrócił oczami, opierając się wygodnie o ciepłe ciało.

\- Derek jest dupkiem.

\- Wypraszam to sobie.

Mruknął cicho Hale, obejmując go ramieniem i przyciągając bliżej siebie.

\- I odzywa się nieproszony. Pracuje w szkole, wiesz? Uczy historii.

\- Najgorsza decyzja w moim życiu.

Powiedział znowu szatyn, za co Stiles klepnął go w dłoń.

\- Nie słuchaj go. Kocha uczyć dzieciaki. Gdybyś tylko zobaczyła jego minę, kiedy przed nimi stoi. To jakby dostał objawienia.

Derek nagle zrobił się cieplejszy i Stiles wiedział, że mężczyzna się rumieni. 

\- Jest... dobrze, mamo. Naprawdę dobrze. Jestem szczęśliwy. Szczęśliwszy niż kiedykolwiek. W końcu przestałem...

Stiles spiął się lekko, ponownie przenosząc wzrok w dół. 

 _John Stilinski_.

Żadnego epitafium. Żadnego pieprzenia w stylu "oddany mąż i ukochany ojciec", jedynie proste słowa "Szeryf Beacon Hills", bo na to naciskali jego współpracownicy. 

\- Nienawidzę cię, wiesz? 

Spytał cicho, a niebo jakby pochmurniało.

\- Nienawidzę. I byłem głupi, że wcześniej tego tu nie powiedziałem. Byłeś tak kurewsko... słaby. Byłeś tchórzem. Bałeś się żyć swoim życiem i próbowałeś zniszczyć mnie za coś, czemu nie byłem winien. I za to właśnie cię nienawidzę. Za to, że chciałeś mi udowodnić, że jestem równie słaby co ty. Ale nie jestem. _Nie będę_.

Derek ścisnął mocniej jego dłoń.

\- Nienawidzę człowieka, którym się stałeś, dlatego to nie do ciebie mówię. Mówię do mojego ojca, tego, który podnosił mnie z ziemi, kiedy wywracałem się na rowerze i tego, który uczył mnie grania w bejsbol. Możesz być ze mnie dumny. Oboje możecie być, mamo. Ja jestem.

Szatyn podciągnął nosem, poprawiając się w ramionach Dereka. Siedział teraz pomiędzy jego nogami, opierając się o jego klatkę piersiową.

\- Mam pracę. Mam dom, rodzinę, przyjaciół. Mam Dereka. Mam wszystko, czego zawsze chciałem i żałuję, że nie możecie tego zobaczyć na własne oczy, ale jestem pewien, że bylibyście zadowoleni. 

Chwile siedzieli w ciszy, po prostu patrząc przed siebie. Niebo znów nabrało kolorów, a zza chmur właśnie wyglądało słońce, więc atmosfera z czasem zrobiła się bardziej lekka.

\- Kocham cię, mamo.

Powiedział Stiles, dotykając nagrobka. Derek pomógł mu podnieść się z ziemi i spojrzał na kamień z poważną miną.

\- Ma pan wspaniałego syna, panie Stilinski.

Dodał, uśmiechając się delikatnie. Chwycił dłoń Stilesa i razem zwrócili się w stronę, z której wcześniej przyszli. Samochód Hale'a stał przed cmentarzem.

\- Wszystko okej?

Stiles zerknął na wilkołaka i kiwnął głową.

\- Tak. Wszystko jest w jak najlepszym porządku.

Było.

Już od dawna naprawdę było.


	59. Chapter 59

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miłego czytania! :)

Stiles ostatni raz zerknął na swoją dłoń.

W zasadzie nie był pewien, dlaczego aż tak się denerwuje. Nic mu nie groziło, wszyscy popierali jego decyzję, w dodatku każdy uważał, że to była najlepsza decyzja, jaką kiedykolwiek razem podjęli.

Ale Stiles nie był pewien, czy sobie poradzi. Nie był pewien, czy aby na pewno będzie spełniał się w roli...

Westchnął cicho, gładząc kciukiem obrączkę znajdującą się na jego palcu serdecznym.

Właściwie to Derek nalegał na ślub. Stiles naprawdę nie potrzebował papierka, żeby wiedzieć, że ich miłość będzie trwała, a związek, pomimo wzlotów i upadków, przetrwa do końca, ale Hale pewnego dnia po prostu się oświadczył i... i od wtedy to była tylko kwestia ustalenia daty ślubu, wybrania miejsca, świadków i tortu. W zasadzie tort to była jedyna rzecz - prócz wiecznego marudzenia na temat przymiarek garniturów - w której Stiles brał czynny udział, ponieważ całą resztą zajęła się damska część watahy. Ubraniami - Lydia, wystrojem sali - Erica, cateringiem - Laura, a pozostałe panie nadzorowały wszystko, począwszy od wyboru kolorów, skończywszy nad poradami dotyczącymi obrączek. Chociaż tutaj nie miały za dużo do gadania, ponieważ Stiles od pierwszego momentu, gdy tylko je zobaczył, był zachwycony, a wręcz wniebowzięty.

Do samego końca nie rozumiał, dlaczego to jest _aż tak_ ważne dla Hale'a, chociaż Laura i reszta wilkołaków próbowali mu to wyjaśnić, ale kiedy zobaczył Dereka stojącego obok Deatona na ślubnym kobiercu, który uśmiechał się do niego szeroko i wyglądał, jakby spełniło się jego największe marzenie, zaczęło to do niego powoli docierać. Ich ślub nie był zwyczajnym ślubem kościelnym czy urzędowym. Był ceremonią zaślubin, czymś, co stare watahy praktykowały od wieków, czymś, czego od dawna nikt już nie robił. Ale Derek obiecał sobie, że jeśli uda mu się znaleźć tę jedną, jedyną osobę na świecie, poślubi ją w ten sam sposób, co jego rodzice.

Stiles nigdy, naprawdę nigdy, nie był szczęśliwszy niż tego dnia.

Może pomijając dzisiejszy, chociaż w tym momencie nie był pewien, czy to szczęście powoduje, że prawie zwymiotował swój żołądek, siedząc w poczekalni na szpitalnym korytarzu.

Derek był w środku z Charlize i szatyn zastanawiał się, czy to naprawdę powinno tyle trwać.

Był tak pogrążony we własnych myślach, że kiedy położna wyszła i zaczęła do niego mówić, nic nie usłyszał. Dopiero kiedy dotknęła jego ramienia, Stiles się ocknął.

\- Panie Hale?

\- Tak?

\- Może pan już wejść i zobaczyć swoją córkę.

Stiles odetchnął głęboko, podnosząc się wolno z krzesła.

\- Dziękuję.

Powiedział tylko i kobieta uśmiechnęła się do niego szeroko.

Wcześniej myślał o tym, żeby to Melissa odebrała poród, ale kobieta była chyba bardziej przejęta, niż on sam. Zerknął ostatni raz w bok, widząc resztę watahy rozwaloną na całej podłodze, śpiących i nieświadomych, i ruszył do sali, w której znajdowało się tylko kilka osób. Charlize leżała na łóżku, wciąż blada, z mokrą od potu twarzą, i patrzyła na Dereka, który stał tyłem do wejścia.

\- Derek.

Mężczyzna odwrócił się i uśmiechnął delikatnie, spoglądając z powrotem w dół z czystym uwielbieniem na twarzy. Po chwili przekazał Stilesowi swoją córkę - _ich córkę_ \- a ten... zaniemówił.

\- Już wiem.

Odezwał się cicho brunet, przyglądając się ekspresji Stilesa.

\- Jest śliczna.

Wyszeptał Stiles, nie zwracając uwagi na nic innego, prócz tego, jak dziewczynka ruszała rączką i odruchowo chwyciła mocno palec szatyna.

\- Wiem, jak ją nazwiemy.

Dokończył Derek, podchodząc bliżej, opierając głowę na ramieniu swojego męża.

\- _Claudia_.

Powiedzieli jednocześnie, patrząc na to, jak ich córka mruga dużymi, brązowymi oczami, zupełnie takimi samymi, jak Stilesa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END.
> 
> I żyli długo i szczęśliwie. :D   
> Może jeszcze kiedyś tu coś dodam, ale nie obiecuję i wątpię, szczerze mówiąc. :)


End file.
